A New Life
by ilovemesomeslash
Summary: Harry Black has just moved to town with his godfather. He quickly becomes friends with Bonnie, Elena, Stefan, and Caroline. A terrible incident plunges him into the secrets of Mystic Falls. Can he survive? AU! SLASH! MATURE CONTENT!
1. Chapter 1

**Word count: 1,456  
**

Harry Black, previously known as Harry Potter, stared at his new home. He sighed and got out of the car. "Welcome to our new home." His godfather, Sirius, said clapping him on the back. "Go ahead and pick out your room I'll get the bags."

Harry turned to look at him doubtfully. "Are you sure? I would be happy to help."

Sirius waved him away, "It's ok I can handle it."  
"If your sure..." Harry turned and walked up the stairs. He opened the door and started exploring the house. It wasn't huge but it wasn't small either, it had a nice kitchen which was good because he loved to cook. He looked at all of the rooms and decided to take the one with a window seat. He heard Sirius come in and walked downstairs to get his bags. After he got them and was back in his room he started unpacking. It didn't take long for him to finish considering the fact that he didn't have a lot of stuff. The door opened and Sirius poked his head in, "I'm gonna head to sleep okay you probably should to tomorrow you start your first day at Mystic Falls High."  
"Not very creative with the names are they."  
Sirius laughed and turned off the light "Get to sleep."  
Harry sighed and took his advice and fell asleep.

The next day arrived quickly and Harry smiled as he walked into the kitchen. Sirius stood there staring at the stove with a confused look on his face. "Need some help?" Harry asked as he opened the cabinet to get the cereal.  
"What does this thing do?"  
"Its used to cook food and that's all you really need to know." Harry explained. Sirius shook his head and sat down at the table. Harry sat down across from him and ate his cereal. "No Harry what I need to know is how to work this stuff! If I don't they'll think I'm unfit to raise you!" Sirius said sadly.  
"Well then we can't let them find out can we?" Harry smirked.  
"Yeah yeah," Sirius looked at his watch "Hurry up kid you gotta get to school."  
"I'm done." Harry got up and took the keys off the hook. "Later" he walked out and got into the car.

**(Skip the traveling scene cause I'm not very good at those)**

Harry's first impression of Mystic Falls High was that it was big. As he parked the car and got out he saw the students look his way. He put on a blank face and walked inside the building. He looked down at his schedule and saw that he had to get to English. He looked up just in time to see a girl with black hair walk into him. He stumbled back and she gasped in shock. "Oh my god I am so sorry I wasn't paying attention to where I was going." she apologized.  
"It's fine I wasn't paying attention either." He shrugged.  
"Let me guess you're the new kid aren't you?" She said with a thoughtful look on her face.  
"Yeah how did you know?"  
"Because I've never seen you at this school before." she said.  
"Oh yeah I guess that's a dead give away."  
"I guess," she chuckled "I'm Elena by the way."  
"I'm Harry." he said shaking her hand.  
"So what are you? A freshman, sophomore, junior, or senior?" she asked.  
"Junior."  
"Me too." Elena said happily.  
"Would you happen to know where English is then?" He asked.  
"Not only do I know where English is I have the same class." she smiled. "May I see you schedule?" Harry handed it to her and she beamed. "Good news we have the same classes." Harry sighed in relief. Now he wouldn't have to find those classes himself. He let her lead him to the class and sat next to her. The bell ring and the rest of the students piled in. Class began and Harry found himself growing bored.  
It was a relief when the bell rang and class ended. "That was horrible!" Harry exclaimed as they walked out the class.  
"Yeah I know but don't worry the rest of the classes aren't like that." she assured him. The rest of the day went by quickly and before he knew it, it was lunchtime.  
"Come on." Elena dragged him over to a table that some people were already sitting at.

"_Must be her friends._" he thought. Sitting at the table was a dark-skinned girl with long black hair, a rosy skinned girl with curly blonde hair, and a tall pale guy with brownish hair. Elena sat down and he sat next to her. "Hey guys this is Harry." she said introducing him. He waved and they waved back. "Harry this is Bonnie, Caroline, and Stefan." she said pointing them out.  
"Nice to meet you Harry." Stefan said.  
"Nice to meet you too." Harry smiled. "So how are you liking Mystic Falls so far?" Caroline asked.  
"Well I haven't seen a lot of it yet so I'm not sure." he answered. "Where do you guys hang out around here?"  
"Everyone hangs out at the grill it's where you would find most people on a Friday night." Caroline said.  
"Cool." Harry said.  
"So Harry do you have any siblings?" Stefan asked curiously.  
"Nope I wish I did though it's just me and my godfather." Harry answered "Do you?"  
"Yeah I have an older brother." Stefan said grimacing.  
"What about you Elena do you have any siblings?"  
"I have a little brother he's a freshman"  
"Talking about me?" A boy said coming up and sitting next to Harry.  
"Hey I'm Jeremy." he said introducing himself.  
"Harry."  
"Anyway Elena can I borrow the car tonight?"  
Elena sighed, "Jeremy your 14"  
Jeremy scoffed,"So? Age is just a number." Elena gave him the if-you-don't-shutup-i'll-kill-you look. Jeremy put his hands up in surrender, "Fine be that way." he stood up and with a wave of goodbye walked away.  
"Well isn't he charming." Harry said taking a bite of his lunch. Bonnie and Caroline started giggling as Elena flicked Harry on his forehead.  
They all got up as the bell rang.  
"Later." Harry said as Elena dragged him to class.  
-

(Caroline's POV)

I was telling Bonnie about a new routine I thought up when the most expensive car I've ever seen pulled up and parked in the parking lot. A boy with messy black hair got out and I knew immediately that he was the new kid. "He's cute." I said as he walked into the school.  
"Yeah I guess." Bonnie shrugged.  
"I wonder what his name is?"  
"Caroline please don't do it." Bonnie begged.  
"Do what?"  
"Stalk the poor kid!"  
"Shut up I'm not a stalker." I huffed. "Come on let's go to class."  
Lunchtime came quickly and I was disappointed to find that he wasn't in any of my classes.  
"Why doesn't fate want me to have a boyfriend!" I ranted to Bonnie as we sat down.  
"I don't know Caroline"  
"Have any of you seen Elena?" Stefan asked as he sat down frowning.  
"No." I said and Bonnie shrugged.  
"That's really weird..." Stefan sighed.  
I looked up and saw Elena walking towards us with the new kid.  
"There she is and she's bringing the new kid." I said and Stefan's head snapped up.  
"Hey guys this is Harry." she introduced. We waved at him politely. "Harry this is Bonnie, Caroline, and Stefan." I mentally rolled my eyes as she introduced us. She acted like we couldn't have done it ourselves. I was taken out of my thoughts as Stefan said something and Harry answered.  
"So how are you liking Mystic Falls so far?" I asked.  
"Well I haven't seen a lot of it yet so I'm not sure." he said. "Where do you guys hang out around here?"  
"Everyone hangs out at the Grill it's where you would find most people on a Friday night." I answered.  
"Cool." He seemed kind of disappointed and turned to answer another one of Stefan's question. I took the chance to examine him. He had a small lithe form and through his t-shirt I could see his abs. His hair was very messy but it seemed to go with him. The thing that intrigued me the most were his eyes, they were bright emerald-green and sparkled with life. I frowned as I lost sight of his eyes. I turned towards Bonnie as him and Elena got up and left. "Where are they going?" I asked confused.  
"To class come on let's go before we're late." I rolled my eyes and followed her to History with Stefan trailing after us.

**Revised On: April 10, 2013**


	2. Chapter 2

**Word count: 1,983  
**

Harry set his book bag on his bed. He had no homework and no plans for the rest of the day. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone and sat on the bed. He went to the contact list and clicked Elena's name.

"Hey Harry."

"I'm bored." Harry whined.

"Well I'm going to the grill in 10 minutes you want to come?"

Harry did a little jig and mentally cheered. "Yeah sure, you should invite Stefan though. I feel bad for taking you away for the whole day."

"Stefan can't come." she growled.

"Why can't he come?"

"Like I know! He's been acting really weird lately, the only time I see him now is in school and he doesn't even call." she ranted.

"Maybe he's doing something important." Harry suggested. "Anyway if he can't come invite Bonnie and Caroline."

"They're probably already there but I'll do it anyways."

"Good hey did you find out why Jeremy needed your car?" He asked.

"Hmmm no actually let me go find out I'll see you later."

"Later." Harry hung up and shook his head. He smelt under his arms and decided to skip the shower. He went downstairs and saw Sirius sitting at the table.

"Hey when did you get here?"

"5 minutes ago." Harry shrugged taking a water bottle from the fridge.

"Oh did you make any friends?"

"Yeah I made a couple I'm actually about to go meet up with one of them." Harry told Sirius.

"Do you need money?" Sirius asked already reaching into his pocket.

"Uh yeah sure."

"Here you go and have fun."

"Thanks." Harry threw his water bottle into the garbage and walked out the front door.

**- (Skip the traveling) -**

Harry walked into the Grill and looked around. The place was crowded and it took him a couple of minutes to find Elena, Caroline, and Bonnie.

"You guys were right everyone does hang out here." Harry said as he sat down next to Bonnie.

"Yeah the downside to it is that it's usually always crowded." Bonnie said frustrated.

"Bonnie chill so Harry why did you move to Mystic Falls?"

"Well me and my godfather just needed a change of scenery, after everyone found we were rich they started acted like gold-diggers and we couldn't trust anyone." Harry said sadly.

Elena frowned, "That sucks."

"Do you have a certain type of girl you like?" Caroline asked bluntly.  
"Caroline!" Elena and Bonnie yelled.

"What? It's a sad topic, he came here to get away from all that." Caroline said smartly.

Bonnie and Elena shared a surprised look.

"So do you?"

"Well yeah…the thing is I don't really like girls I'm gay." Harry said nervously, running his hand through his hair.

"Why are all the cute ones gay." Caroline sighed.

"Oh wow…you're gay. I didn't see that coming." Bonnie said.

"Same here." Elena agreed.

Caroline rolled her eyes, "So are you top or bottom?" she asked earning scandalized gasps from Elena and Bonnie.

"Bottom I mean I've never actually done that but I've been in a relationship before and I'm definitely bottom…" Harry stopped when he noticed Caroline wasn't listening anymore.

"Who is THAT" Harry followed her line of sight until he saw a gorgeous pale guy sitting in one of the booths holding a drink in his hand. He was wearing a smirk and staring straight at him.

"I don't know but doesn't anyone else find it weird that he's staring at me?" Harry whispered.

"First why are you whispering and two are what are you talking about he's obviously staring at me." Caroline flipped her hair and smiled at him. Harry gave her a what-the-fuck-are-you-talking-about look and raised his eyebrow at Elena. She shook her head and did the crazy sign and pointed to Caroline. Harry laughed and turned his attention back to tall, dark and mysterious and saw the guy coming towards them.

"Hello are you Elena?" he asked.

"Uh yeah who wants to know?"

"Damon Salvatore Stefan's older brother."

"_You're_ Stefan's brother? But he told me you weren't in town." she said with a confused look on her face.

"I only arrived a couple of days ago Stefan's been helping me settle in."

"Oh...how did you know I was Elena?" she asked suspiciously.

"Well we're both attracted to pale black-haired beauties and he told me that you would probably be here." he said looking straight at me. "I'm sorry I didn't catch your names."

"That's because we didn't throw it." Harry said automatically. "I'm sorry I couldn't resist."

"Wow that was such a lame joke." Caroline laughed her eyes cold. "I'm Caroline." she said batting her eyes at Damon.

"Bonnie."  
"I'm Harry." Harry said sticking my hand out.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Harry." he said shaking my hand. Harry waited for him to pull away after a while but he didn't so Harry did. Caroline coughed and Damon turned to look at her.

"That sounds serious you should go to the doctor" he said.

She blushed as Bonnie shook with the laughter she was trying to hold in. "Anyway I have to go I was supposed to be somewhere it was nice meeting you all hopefully we see each other again." He walked away.

"Hopefully." Harry said quietly.

"Is it me or was he undressing you with his eyes the whole time." Bonnie said as soon as he left.

"I saw it too." Elena said.

"What are you two talking about?" Caroline said acting clueless.

"You're so delusional I worry." Bonnie said seriously.

"Anyway let's get some food." Harry said changing the subject as he noticed Caroline turning red.

"Good idea I'm starving." Caroline said.

"That's because you don't eat." Bonnie said as she got up. "I'm going to the bathroom."

"I'll come too." Caroline volunteered.

Harry waited till they left before he started speaking, "So now you know what Stefan's been up to."

"Yeah but I still want to know why he didn't tell me himself." She sighed.

Harry rolled his eyes,"He probably has a really good reason, stop acting like that."

"Like what?" She asked confused.

"Like a lost puppy/ detective."

"Okay fine distract me then."

"What's with Caroline? One minute she's nice and the next she's acting like a jealous bitch."

"Don't tell her I told you this but at school it's always been me, then Caroline, and then Bonnie. She hates being second place at anything and in the social standings she is. When Stefan got here she thought they were going to be the perfect couple but then we started going out and she saw it as me one-upping her again. She acted like a bitch towards me for a week."

"So what you're saying is your more popular than Caroline and she is the classic popular mean girl who needs attention and is conceited. She's a lot of fun and nice but once you get in her way she acts like a bitch." Harry summed it up.

"Uh yeah that does describe Caroline." Elena said.

"She views me as a threat because a guy she just met didn't act like he was in love with her." Harry said slowly.

"Yeah." Elena nodded.

"That is really fucked up." Harry sighed. "How do you know that she's jealous of you?"

"Bonnie, Bonnie is my best friend and Caroline's. She tells me everything."

"Wow."

"What's so wow?" Caroline and Bonnie sat back down. Caroline looked at Elena with a questioning gaze.

"Oh I was just telling Harry about how you're the captain of the squad and how your always coming up with awesome, especially the new one..speaking of which I STILL haven't learned it." Elena sighed. "You have to learn it by Wednesday or your off the squad." Caroline said seriously.

"Caroline you know why I've been busy me-"

Caroline cut her off. "Yeah I do know, I know that you've been spending all your time hanging out with Stefan and I understand he's your boyfriend and you want to hang out with him and all but you have to learn how to balance out your time."

Harry frowned. "Isn't that a bit harsh? If she says she'll learn it then she'll learn it."

"Whatever." Caroline said.

We sat in an awkward silence for a bit. "Anyway you said you like guys, how long have you known?" Elena asked breaking the silence.

"Forever I guess." Harry shrugged.

"Have you ever gone out with a guy?" Bonnie asked.

"Yeah but I don't really feel like talking about him."

"That's okay." A waiter showed up holding trays of food and placed it down in front of us.

"There you go." He said with a smile on his face.

"Thanks Matt." Bonnie said.

"So are you going to introduce me to your new friend?" Matt asked taking a seat.

"I'm Harry." Harry introduced himself.

"Matt." he said shaking his hand.

"So I've heard." Harry grinned.

Matt laughed, "Yeah so what brings you to the boring town of Mystic Falls?" Before Harry could answer another worker came up to Matt. "Dude I'm swamped with orders" Matt nodded and the worker walked away. "Duty calls sorry." He apologized.

'It's fine I'll see you in school."

"See you there." Matt walked away to another table who looked irritated.

"Well aren't you friendly." Caroline said snidely.

Harry gave her an annoyed look. "Yeah I am actually" He replied. He tried his fries and found that they were surprisingly delicious. He happily attacked his burger and fries. Elena stared at him as he ate his food. "You must have been really hungry." she said with amusement. Harry nodded and swallowed, "Yeah I was actually" He said sheepishly. Elena patted him on the back. "It's okay it happens to the best of us." she said and turned towards Bonnie to answer a question he hadn't heard. Harry took the opportunity to examine the grill and everyone in it. He saw some vaguely familiar kids from school and some adults. Harry's eyes turned towards the entrance and saw the sheriff coming in. He had a confused look on his face as she started coming towards us. Caroline bounced up and hugged her, "Hi mommy"

"Hey I just came here to give you the key and to tell you that I won't be home for a while."

"Where are you going?" Caroline asked.

"I have to go to a council meeting and I don't know how long it will take." Miss Forbes explained.

"Ok bye." Caroline said sitting back down. Miss Forbes waved goodbye to everyone and walked out.

"Your mom's the sheriff." Harry stated.

"Yeah."

"What the council?" Harry asked Elena.

"Oh uh the founders council is a group of adults who are in charge of running the town, the council was originally created by the founding families." Elena explained.

"Cool" He murmured losing interest. They spent an hour or so talking but after the sun started going down they went home promising to talk to each other the next day. All in all, it was a good day.

**Revised On: April 10, 2013**

**Okay personally I think I started rambling a bit towards the end but I finally finished it! Harry gets more information about Mystic Falls and meets Damon. What did you guys think? Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story. Please don't sue me.

Word count: 774

_There were sparks everywhere, but they weren't celebration sparks like I thought they were, no they had a more cold deadly feeling. Hearing a sound behind me I spun around only to see a wooden bullet raging towards me. In a matter of 5 seconds the bullet was in my skin and all I could feel was pain..._

Harry jolted up and looked around wildly. He looked towards the clock and groaned when he saw that it was only 3 AM. He laid back down and stared at the ceiling. "Stupid dream" he muttered to himself before getting comfortable.

"It was so weird! It felt like it was actually happening" Harry said to Elena as they walked into school. Elena crinkled her eyebrows together in worry. "What do you think it means?" she asked after a short while.

"I don't know" Harry shrugged.

"Well don't worry about it, what we do need to worry about however is that test Mrs. B is giving us tomorrow"

"You had to remind me" Harry sighed. "Why don't we embrace our youth and skip?" he suggested. Elena paused and he gave her a pleading look.

"Where would we go? The Grill is full of parent's and Jenna's not that cool" she said giving him a look.

"Why don't you text Stefan! I know you've wanted to talk to him and this is the perfect opportunity"

"Fine" Elena sighed and started walking towards the front doors. Harry pumped his fists into the air and followed her. Ten minutes later they were in the back of Stefan's car waving goodbye to Mystic Falls High. Well, Harry was; Elena was staring out the window in a classic this-is-going-to-be-a-long-and-awkward-car-ride kind of way. It didn't take long to get to the Salvatore Boarding House because Stefan was driving like a maniac. Harry shot him a glare as he stumbled out of the car. Stefan opened the door and beckoned them inside. Harry walked inside leaving Elena outside with Stefan. The Salvatore Boarding House was kind of old fashioned but it was also cozy. "I wouldn't mind growing up here" Harry thought.

He was just about to enter the living room when he heard a familiar voice say, "Who's there?"

"Uh it's me Harry you met me a couple of days ago I was the one with the lame joke" Harry said and turned around to see Damon standing there.

"Yeah I remember you" Damon chuckled, "Don't take this the wrong way but what are you doing here?"

"Stefan and Elena needed to work some things out so I graciously suggested to Elena that we skip school and head over here, Stefan's outside with her" Harry explained. Damon nodded his head in understanding. "Teenage love….would you like a drink Harry?" Damon asked.

"Sure" Harry replied and followed Damon into the kitchen.

"Do you have any OJ?"

"Of course we do" Damon poured me a glass of OJ and poured one for his self. "So Harry how old are you?"

"Seventeen how old are you?"

"Twenty-four" Damon replied.

"Wow" Harry said surprised. "I didn't expect that"

"What did you expect?" Damon asked amused.

"I thought you were around maybe twenty"

"That was generous of you"

"Yeah well I'm a generous kind of guy"

"I bet you are"

They stood in silence for a little while each trying to think of something to say.

"So how do you like Mystic Falls?" Damon asked.

"I love it here it's different from where I used to live which is a good thing" Harry replied beaming.

"I heard you were living with your godfather…?"

"Yeah how'd you know?" Harry said suspiciously.

"It's a small town" Damon turned his head towards the front door and narrowed his eyes. "Damn it I forgot I was supposed to be elsewhere" he suddenly said putting his empty glass down.

"That's okay" Harry said hiding his disappointment. He waved goodbye to Damon who walked out the front door just as Elena and Stefan walked in. He put his glass down and turned towards them. "Anyone up for a movie?"

**Yay I finished another chapter! Gosh I'm supposed to be working on my other story but I couldn't think of anything. Okay I know some of the grammar is yucky but it's because I was kind of too lazy to check it over thoroughly. Another encounter with Damon **** the romance and stuff will be coming soon I promise. Oh and what's with that dream? Review because it motivates me. I WANT TO KNOW WHAT YOU THINK!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok so I know this is really late but I really couldn't think of anything. I don't know where this came from but I'm having mixed feelings about it. I kind of like it but I also kind of hate it. I really hate "planning" I just like writing whatever comes to mind you know? While I am the writer you guys are the ones who inspire me so if you have any ideas please don't hesitate to tell me about it. At the end o f the chapter I'll give you my email. Anyway thank you to everyone who reviewed, you guys seriously rock.**

Word count: 1,058

_Thoughts_

The next couple of days passed normally for Harry. He hung out with Elena and Bonnie at either their houses or the Grill. Occasionally, Caroline would join them but only for a couple of minutes. As he spent time with Elena and Bonnie he noticed that a lot of what Elena had said was true: Caroline was seen as second best. He also saw how much this frustrated Caroline. She tried hard to one-up Elena and as he watched her flirt with Matt, he felt pity. He was sitting with Stefan, Elena, and Bonnie at their regular table. He and Bonnie were staring at Caroline while Elena and Stefan were talking to each other. Bonnie sighed and shook her head. "You know I'm really getting tired of Caroline's crap" she said to Elena. Elena glanced at Caroline then gave Bonnie an amused look. "Don't worry about it Bonnie. I don't care and neither should you".

"You are way too nice. How can you sit here calmly and watch her flirt with your ex-boyfriend!" Bonnie demanded.

"Easy. Me and Matt are friends now. I want the best for him and if that's Caroline..." Elena shrugged. "I'm happy for him"

Harry laughed as Bonnie put her head in her hands. A couple of minutes later the bell rung and they all left for their next class which they had together. It was European History with Mr. Tanner who everyone hated. He was unpleasant, unfair, arrogant, and annoying. As he walked to class with Elena, Stefan, and Bonnie he looked back and saw Caroline watching them. She saw him looking at her and turned away quickly. Ignoring it Harry walked into Tanner's class and took his seat next to Bonnie.

"Mr. Black"

Sighing softly Harry looked up at Mr. Tanner. "Yes?"

"Can you explain to the class how Renaissance European youth acted? Please be specific." Mr. Tanner said softly.

"How am I supposed to know?" Harry said.

"I explained it in class yesterday."

"Well I don't know" Harry said staring at Mr. Tanner.

"Perhaps if you got your head out of the clouds for one second you would know"

"Perhaps if you got your head out of your ass for one second you would know that I don't care" Mr. Tanner flushed in anger and opened his mouth. "Oh would you look at that? I think it's time for me to go" Harry said looking up at the clock. There were at least 45 more minutes left of class but he wasn't really interested in hearing Tanner's shit. He packed up his pencil, the only thing that was on his desk, and got up. As he walked past Stefan he felt a hand poke him and he looked at Stefan. Stefan held up his car keys and gave it to him. "Bring it back safely" he muttered quietly. Harry grinned and walked out of the class. School was almost over so he decided to go to the grill to get a soda.

- (Skip the traveling scene) -

Harry walked into the grill 10 minutes. Surprisingly the grill only had a couple of people inside and they didn't pay him any attention as he walked up to the bar. "Can I get a sprite" Harry said to the bartender and looked around. It was kind of peaceful without all the high school students inside. Harry got his sprite and muttered a "thank you" to the guy. He pulled out his phone as he drank his soda and saw that he had two unread messages from Elena. "That's a nice phone you got there" He looked up to his right and saw a pretty blond girl sitting there.  
"What?"

She laughed and pushed her hair out of her face. "I said you have a nice phone. I used to have one like that but it decided to test whether or not it was water proof and jumped into a pool" she said shrugging.

Harry chuckled and rolled his eyes. "Yeah sure blame it on the phone"

"Yeah well it's not my fault it decided to be suicidal…wait now that I'm thinking about it maybe it is" she said with a grin. "So what are you doing out of school?"

"How did you know I was out of school?"

"You have a book bag and you keep looking around for adults" she said crossing her arms.

"You got me" Harry shrugged casually. "I'm Harry by the way"

"Isa" she said holding out her hand. Harry shook it and pulled his hand away.

"Well Isa now I have a question for you. Why aren't you in school?"

"Because I don't live in Mystic Falls I just visit here occasionally. My dad home schools me" she replied.

"Good answer. Where do you live then?"

"I live on the outskirts of town. A cabin in the woods type of thing" she answered.

"That's cool" Harry said sipping at his soda. "Well Isa as interesting as this conversation has been I have to go return my friend's car back to him". Harry finished his soda and got up.

"Okay maybe I'll see you around oh and before you go let me just give you a piece of advice: always be on the lookout because some people are not who they saw they are" He gave her a confused look and walked out.

**What did you guys think? There was no Damon in this chapter and I don't know if he'll be in the next one but I'll try. Please review I would really appreciate it! If you guys have any thoughts on what you want to happen in this story please message me or email me at emmiroxx639 **


	5. Chapter 5

**Uh hey guys *dodges flying objects* I'm so sorry! I know I haven't updated in a while! I had writers block. And my personal life got in the way. But I finally decided to just start writing in the middle of the night. It's easier. I like this chapter a lot cuz..well you'll see. I also realized that apparently I can't give out my email. Avalentine639 at gmail . If you have any ideas on where you want this story to go email me. **

**Word count:1,999**

Harry decided to keep his meeting with Isa to himself. He had a feeling that if he told his friends, they would think he was crazy. His mind drifted to a more pleasurable topic. Damon Salvatore. Just thinking about him made Harry blush. The older Salvatore was charming and a definite flirt. But there were problems that came with him. Like his bad boy attitude. Sirius wouldn't accept that. Oh and his age, Sirius definitely wouldn't accept that. He was getting ahead of himself, he had only met the guy twice and he was already thinking of introducing him to his godfather. He looked up at the grey sky. It looked like it was about to start raining so he walked a little faster. He was on his way to Elena's house. He could've taken the car but nooo he wanted to "exercise". It took him ten more minutes of walking but he finally arrived at her house. He knocked on the door and it swung open revealing Jeremy. "Hey" he said.

"Hey, your here for Elena I'm guessing " Jeremy stated. At his nod, Jeremy motioned for him to come in. "She's in her room" he supplied unhelpfully. Harry walked up the stairs and knocked on the first door he saw. "I'm not Elena" a female voiced yelled. He shrugged and knocked on the second door. "Bathroom" Jeremy yelled from downstairs. Harry growled in annoyance. He skipped the door that had 'Go Away' written on it and knocked on the last door. "Come in" Elena's voice yelled. He opened the door and looked around. Her room looked pretty normal, the only unique thing about it was the window seat. "Your family is so unhelpful" he stated. Elena was sitting on her bed with her legs crossed writing in a small journal. She looked up at him and gave him a knowing look. "I know" she sighed. She closed the journal and stuffed it under her pillow. "Okay why did you invite me over and tell me to dress sexy?" Harry asked.

"Because while you were skipping I invited Stefan over for dinner. He told me like an hour ago that his brother was coming. And I didn't want to be alone." She said smiling. "Your going to keep Damon company"

Harry stood there frozen. His mind raced to understand the words that had been spoken. "What?!" he yelled freaking out. "I'm not prepared, I can't do this, I WON'T do this" Elena had an amused look on her face.

"Cool it, it's just a dinner. You don't even have to sit by him" she assured. "They'll be here in an hour. I'm going to go get ready. You stay here and calm down" and with that she disappeared into the bathroom. Harry cursed Elena to hell and back. He had two options, he could stay and have dinner with them or he could run home. He chose to stay; he wouldn't be a very good friend if he abandoned Elena would he? Ten minutes later Elena was out the shower and dressed. She directed him to the sitting room while she checked on the food. "Okay I already told Jenna and Jeremy to get lost. They should've already left now all I have to do is wait" she said sitting next to him. "Want to play cards while we wait?"

"Sure" he shrugged. Elena left and came back with a deck of cards. They decided to play goldfish because it was the only game they could play. Harry was about yell "goldfish!" when a knock on the door distracted him. "Oh it's them! Harry go open the door while I go check on the food" Elena said snatching the cards out of his hands. He sent her a hateful look and moodily got up to open the door. He yanked it open and gave Stefan a sour look. "Your girlfriend is very, very pushy" he said. Stefan gave him a 'wtf' look and walked inside. "Where's Elena?"

"In the kitchen" Harry replied. "Where's your brother?"

Stefan shuffled uneasily. "He'll be here soon" he said and walked into the kitchen. Harry sighed and closed the door. Damon wasn't coming. He had gotten all sexy for nothing. A sound outside caused him to open the door again. What he saw caused him to go green with envy. Caroline was snuggled up into Damon who had his arm around her. He looked bored while Caroline was smiling sweetly. "Hey Harry" she said smugly. Harry wanted nothing more than to smack that look off of her face. "Hey Caroline" he said forcing a smile. She stared at him for a moment then moved her hand in a circular motion. "Well are you going to let us in?" she said with a small giggle.

"I didn't know you were invited" he said.

"Uh that would be my fault" Damon spoke up. "I invited her as my date. I hope that it isn't a problem" Harry shook his head and smiled, ignoring the hurt in his heart. "It's okay. Come on in" he said opening the door wider. They walked in and Harry closed the door behind them. "Told ya" Caroline whispered as he walked past them. He clenched his fist and walked into the kitchen. "Where's Damon?" Elena asked.

"He's in the living room. With Caroline" at her confused look he carried on. "She's his date" he explained. Elena's eyes hardened and she looked pissed. She opened her mouth ready to cuss Caroline out. Harry gave her a pleading look and looked at Stefan. He looked confused which was probably new for him. His forehead was crinkled and Harry knew he was wondering why his girlfriend was angry. Harry gave him a half smile and shrugged.

Dinner was a somewhat quite affair. Caroline kept blabbing on about the latest gossip to Damon who smiled and nodded. Elena kept giving Caroline a murderous glare that Caroline was ignoring. Stefan was still trying to figure out what the hell was going on. Harry just stared at his plate. Every once in a while he would take a bite of the food which was actually really good. Elena had made the classic spaghetti and meat balls complete with garlic bread and parmesan cheese. "This is really good" Stefan commented.

Elena blushed and looked down. "Thank you"

Caroline made a gagging noise which made Elena give her another murderous look.

"Why do you keep looking at Caroline like that?" Stefan asked.

"Like what?" Elena said playing dumb. Stefan sighed and shook his head.

"So Harry" Caroline said. Harry looked up at her. "When are you going to get a girlfriend? A lot of girls at school would love for you to ask them out."

Harry gave her an icy look. "That wouldn't matter because I'm gay. Or don't you remember? I did tell you"

Caroline had a superior look on her face and was looking at Damon expectantly. Stefan had a surprised look and as he looked from Harry to Damon he finally understood. "I hope that isn't a problem" Harry said to Stefan.

"I honestly don't care. In fact this is great, now I don't have to worry about you crushing on my girlfriend" Stefan shrugged. "Plus with my brother being bisexual it would be hard to discriminate" Stefan crossed his arms and sat back.

"Your bi?" Caroline asked.

"Yeah" Damon said giving Stefan a look.

"Well how do you know for sure?"

Damon looked at Caroline like she was retarded. "I've kissed guys before and I'm pretty sure"

Elena laughed and everyone looked at her. "What? It's hot" Stefan groaned and face palmed.

"Well this has been interesting but I really should be leaving soon" Harry said standing up.

"Don't be lame Harry your staying. Sit back down" Elena said in a no nonsense tone of voice. Harry grumbled but sat back down.

"Have you ever had a boyfriend?" Stefan asked curiously.

"Yes. And he was a genuine asshole who kissed a girl because he felt like it. Even though he was gay." Harry said icily.

"Maybe you'll find a guy that isn't an asshole" Damon said staring at him.

"Maybe"

"I'm ready to go home" Caroline yelled.

"I'm not" Damon said still staring at Harry.

"Why don't I drop Caroline off and come back?" Stefan offered.

"That's the best idea I've heard all day." Elena said loudly. She shot Stefan a beaming smile.

"But Damon!" Caroline whined. She waited for Damon to say something, and when he continued to ignore her, she huffed and walked outside. Stefan kissed Elena on the lips and walked after Caroline.

"Harry can I speak to you in private? " Harry nodded and followed Damon into the living room. He heard Elena go upstairs and knew she was giving them some privacy.

"I'm sorry for bringing Caroline I didn't know she was going to act like that" Damon sincerely apologized. Harry knew he shouldn't forgive Damon but with Damon staring at him he couldn't do anything but. "It's okay" he said trying to look past Damon.

"It's really not. She ruined the whole evening." Harry looked down; if he looked into Damon's eyes any longer he was going to do something he'd regret. Damon stepped closer without Harry realizing it.

"It's okay" Harry repeated.

"Look at me Harry" Damon commanded. Harry looked up and saw that Damon's nose was almost touching his. "It's really not" and then he felt it. A pair of warm lips touching his. Damon was kissing him! Without thinking Harry responded eagerly to the kiss. Damon pulled him closer so that their bodies were pressed against each other. He lost track of time, he was so into the kiss. A cough brought him back to reality and he jumped back. He looked past Damon at Stefan's embarrassed face. "Don't mind me I was just looking for Elena. I'll just uh you know go do that" he walked out of the room speedily. Damon cleared his throat. "I should get going but we'll talk later okay" he said. He pressed his lips to Harry's one more time then left. Harry stood there frozen. He could hear Stefan and Elena whispering loudly at the top of the stairs.

"Well? What happened? Why did they stop talking?" That was Elena.

"They were kissing" Stefan sighed. Elena gasped. "Are they still kissing? "

"No I stopped it. I think Damon left" Stefan replied.

"DAMN IT!"

**Okay that's the end of the chapter! What did you guys think? There were a lot of looks given in this chapter. DAMON AND HARRY KISSED OMG Caroline's a bitch -.- Stefan is just so clueless. Elena has some anger issues. Speaking of which, do you guys like how I portray her? I know she's a bit random. What about Harry? He's hard to write because I don't want him to be a Mary sue. Damon's REALLY hard to write. Caroline's easy. So is Stefan. ANYWAY REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW PLEASE! I'LL LOVE YOU FOREVER **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! First of all, THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED. I love you guys :) In this chapter I decided to try something new and I hope you guys like it. My goal is to get 40 reviews by March 1 and I realize of course that I will need to start updating more to meet that goal. So expect more updates :) Oh yeah my friend says that whiskey is Damon's favorite alcoholic drink while I think it's Bourbon. Am I right or is she? **

**Word count: 1,250  
**

(Damon's POV)

I stared at him from across the table. He was hurt, there was no doubt. The room felt awkward and full of tension yet the dumb blond kept rambling on. I only caught a sentence or two of what she was saying, "Alyssa goes out with...but she...and he says..." It was just pointless. I reflected on why I decided to bring her. I hadn't known Harry would be attending the dinner, no one had mentioned that one crucial piece of information. "This is really good." Stefan commented. I nodded my head in agreement ignoring the sound that Caroline made. Elena gave Caroline a murderous look and I wondered if I should worry about Caroline being killed by Elena. "So Harry..." I looked up as Caroline addressed Harry. "When are you going to get a girlfriend? A lot of girls at school would love for you to ask them out." I growled low in my throat at the thought of him with a human girl. "_God I'm a hypocrite._" Stefan shot me a confused look. "I'm gay." Harry said. Well maybe that's not ALL he said but that's all I heard. I was happily sipping bourbon on the inside but on the outside I was completely calm. I felt someone looking at me and saw Caroline looking at me with an expecting look. "I hope that isn't a problem." Harry said to Stefan softly. I felt like he was talking to me though. Stefan shrugged and revealed the fact that I was bisexual. Stefan had known I was bisexual since before we were turned into vampires. "Your bi?" Caroline said shocked. I sighed and gave Stefan a look, "Yeah." She struggled for words and finally said, "Well how do you know for sure?" Oh my god was she really that stupid? "I've kissed guys before and I'm pretty sure." I said slowly so she would understand. Elena laughed and everyone's head turned to her. "What?" she asked. "It's hot." Stefan groaned and face palmed. Harry got up and announced that he was leaving. I opened my mouth to protest but Elena did it for me. "Sit back down." she ordered. He let out some protesting noises but sat down anyway. Stefan asked him the question I had been dying too, "Have you ever had a boyfriend?". He froze and looked down at the table. "Yes. And he was a genuine asshole who kissed a girl because he felt like it." he answered icily. I stared at him and spoke up, "Maybe you'll find a guy that isn't an asshole." Harry shrugged and looked away. "Maybe." Caroline let out a frustrated huff and yelled angrily, "I'm ready to go home!" Still staring at him I said, "I'm not." She let out a whine and Stefan chimed in. "Why don't I drop Caroline off and come back?" he offered. Elena let out a happy noise. "That's the best idea I've heard all day." she remarked happily. Caroline continued to whine but finally gave up and left with Stefan. With the blond gone I finally had a chance to speak with Harry alone and I took up. "Harry can I speak to you in private?" I asked standing up. I led him into the living room while Elena went upstairs to wait for Stefan. "I'm sorry for bringing Caroline, I didn't know she was going to act like that." I apologized. Even though we weren't together, and we hadn't known each other for long, and I didn't know much about him, I felt bad. "It's okay." he said looking at the wall behind me. Harry looked down and I stepped closer to him. "It's really not. She ruined the whole evening." I said. He repeated what he had said before and I got frustrated. "Look at me Harry." I said forcefully. When he looked up I realized that our faces were REALLY close to each other. I didn't think and whispered, "It's really not." Before connecting my lips with his. Harry responded to the kiss a second later and pressed his body against mine. I heard Stefan open the door and stop in surprise. Being the cock blocker that he is, he decided that he had to cough and ruin the moment. Harry jumped back, clearly embarrassed. "Don't mind me I was just looking for Elena. I'll just uh you know go do that" he said awkwardly and walked out. I cleared my throat and looked at Harry. I was ecstatic but I had to think. "I should get going but we'll talk later okay." I kissed him one more time then left.

I went home and grabbed my bottle of bourbon. I sat on the couch and grabbed a glass of the table. Pouring the bourbon in the cup, I waited for my dear younger brother to join me. About 10 minutes later, the front door opened and Stefan walked in looking confused. "What the hell was that?" he asked as soon as he saw me. I motioned for him to sit down and poured him a drink. "What do you mean?" I said after I had taken a sip out of my glass. He sighed and grabbed his glass. "You know what I'm talking about Damon. Why were you kissing Harry?" I chuckled at his frustrated expression and took another sip. "I'm attracted to him." I said simply. He snorted and gave me a disbelieving look. "That can't be it. Damon you may be bisexual but you don't go after guys unless they're interesting to you. If you were only 'attracted' to him, you wouldn't have apologized for bringing Caroline. Why did you bring her anyway?" I shook my head in disgust. "I don't know. I was bored. I mean what I said Stefan I'm attracted to him. That's it." I finished my cup and placed the glass back on the table. I avoided Stefan's eyes and stood up and stretched. He watched with a confused look and I rolled my eyes. "I'm feeling a bit parched. Care to join me?" I offered. His eyes darkened and he shook his head. "Your loss." I shrugged. "Tell me brother, does Elena know about our past?" He growled threateningly and I laughed. "She'll find out. Sooner or later it will happen and I will be there when it happens." I said and left him sitting there.

**Okay that's it for now. I'm already envisioning how Elena finds out that they're vampires but I kind of want Harry to find out first. I'm not sure though. In the next chapter we will see a bit of Bonnie and some more of Isa :) Review please!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here's Your New Chapter :) Hope you like it.**

I laughed as Harry told me a horrible joke. "Don't ever become a comedian Harry. Seriously, that was bad." I said to him.  
"What are you talking about? I'm funny. I'm SUPER funny." he pouted. I nodded my head, trying to look like I was agreeing with him. We were in the grill hanging out just the two of us. We joked around for a bit more until we were interrupted by a girl walking up to our table.  
"Oh hey Isa." Harry said looking up. I gave him a curious look and wondered who she was. I had never seen her in town or at school. "Bonnie this is my friend Isa, Isa this my friend Bonnie."  
I smiled at her and waved. "It's nice to meet you Isa."  
"Likewise." she said.  
"Do you want to sit?" Harry asked.  
She hesitated then shook her head. "I'm supposed to be somewhere right now. Did you think about what I told you?" she said to Harry.  
"Yeah but I don't understand. You're going to have to tell me why you think-"  
"NO! Don't say it." Isa cut him off. She gave me a wary look and turned her head back to Harry's. He looked confused but I got what she was trying to say; she didn't want me to find out.  
"Uh okay." Harry said.  
She looked down at her watch and sighed, "Listen I have to go. Think on it some more. Observe those close to you and around you. Be careful." With that said, she turned and left.  
"That was creepy." I commented. He chuckled and nodded his head. "Do you want to talk about it?"  
He hesitated then shook his head. "No I can't."  
I shrugged, "It's okay. Moving on, I'm getting kind of hungry."  
"Yeah me too. I wonder why no one's come to get our order." he said looking around for one of the workers.  
"That is kind of weird." I looked around until I spotted Matt at the bar. "I think Matt is the only person working right now." I got up and went up to the bar. I heard Harry get up and follow me. "Matt are you the only person working right now?"  
He gave me a tired smile and nodded. "It's okay though. More money for me." he said. "Seriously, don't worry about it." I looked at him for a couple of seconds then nodded.  
"Well I'm not in the mood for this kind of food Bonnie so I think I'll head home." Harry said.  
"Can I join you? I'm not in the mood either."  
He nodded his head and after saying goodbye to Matt we left. It only took us a couple of minutes to get to Harry's house and when we got there no one was home. "Hey Harry where's your godfather?" I asked curiously. He shrugged and walked into the kitchen.  
"I have no idea. I know he's still in town but I don't know what he's doing." He opened the fridge and was going through it looking for something to eat.  
"I'm going upstairs okay? Call me when the food's done." I told him and went upstairs. I picked the first the door I saw and opened it. It turned out to be Harry's bedroom and it was pretty bare. On the dresser there was a wooden stick except it wasn't like normal tree sticks, it was kind of polished and refined. It felt smooth, nice, and warm. I wondered why Harry had a stick in his room and decided to go downstairs and ask him. I handled it carefully and walked downstairs with it. Harry was busy cooking when I came into the kitchen. "Okay Bonnie prepare to be dazzled." he said turning around. I held up the stick in my hand and asked, "Why is there a stick in your room?".

**I know it's not that long but here you go. Please Review.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey so I usually type these chapters out in class but I have a new teacher who is an aresehole and their super strict so I have to do it secretly -.- However this will not stop me from updating. Hope you like this :)**

**Word count: 1,3269**

Harry's face paled as he turned and saw Bonnie holding his wand. "Where did you get this?" he demanded, taking it from her gently.  
"I found it on your dresser." she explained. "Why do you have a stick in your room?"  
Harry ignored her as he caressed his wand. Before he had moved to Mystic Falls he had given up his wand. He gave it to Sirius and told him to make it disappear, and he did. At least that's what Sirius told him. He wondered what Sirius was thinking when he put it in his room. "Harry?" Bonnie's voice shook Harry out of his thoughts and he looked up at her. "Yes?" he replied.  
"Why do you have a stick in your room?" Bonnie said amused. "What are you a wizard?" she joked.  
"What? No of course not." he denied.  
"Duh calm down." Bonnie said sensing his rising panic. "I was just kidding. Everyone knows magic doesn't exist. Well except in romance movies." Harry nodded his head quickly agreeing with her. If that's what she thought well then who was he to change her mind? "But seriously why do you have a stick in your room?"  
"I have no idea. I think my godfather put it in there for some reason." Harry responded.  
Bonnie chuckled. "That's weird. Anyway I'll go put it back." she said. He gave it back to her grudgingly and she left to put it back in his room.  
"What the hell is wrong with my godfather?" Harry muttered before focusing on his cooking.

After Harry and Bonnie ate dinner, Bonnie went home. Harry went upstairs and got his wand then sat on the top of the stairs waiting for Sirius to get home. He only had to wait for an hour before he heard the sound of Sirius's car pulling up. Sirius opened the front door and walked in. He dropped his keys on the table next to the door and headed up the stairs. He stopped when he saw Harry sitting on the stairs, staring at his wand. "Bonnie found this today." Harry said suddenly. "It was in my room on my dresser. You know what's weird though? I was under the impression that you destroyed this."  
Sirius sat next to him and sighed. "I knew you would need it eventually so I didn't." he admitted.  
"Why would you leave it on my dresser though?"  
Sirius shifted uneasily. "Harry I haven't been around lately and there's a good reason for that. But I'm not sure you'll like the reason."  
Harry gave him a confused look. "What do you mean?"  
Sirius took a deep breath. "Bonnie is a Bennett. As in Emily Bennett."  
"Shit!" Harry exclaimed.  
"Exactly. That's not even the bad part; her grandmother told her and she didn't believe her. The girl is a witch and she doesn't even believe it."  
"Damn it." Harry moaned.  
"There's more." Sirius told him.  
"No! Don't tell me! I don't want to know. Please Sirius just, just let me live in ignorance for a couple of more weeks." Harry begged. Sirius looked at Harry's begging face and nodded. "Okay I won't tell you right now. But please help Bonnie, she needs to know the truth." Harry nodded and got up and stretched. "I'm going to head to sleep. Night Sirius." he went into his room and closed the door behind him softly. He laid in bed thinking of everything that had happened that day. Isa had left him with another cryptic message, Bonnie discovered his wand, and he found out that Bonnie was a Bennett witch. He wondered what else would happen in the strange town of Mystic Falls and with that in mind he fell asleep.

The next day he took Sirius's car and drove himself to school. He got there early, only a handful of students were lounging around. He laid on the hood of the car and checked his phone. It was only 7:00, school didn't start for another 45 minutes. He put his phone back in his pocket and closed his eyes.  
"You must be really tired." A voice jolted Harry out of his peaceful sleep. He opened his eyes groggily and shielded his eyes from the light. He sat up and saw Elena and Bonnie standing next to him smiling. He checked his phone and saw that thirty minutes had gone by. "Why?" he asked simply as he got off of the car.  
Bonnie snickered as Elena adopted an innocent expression. "Why what?" she asked innocently. He gave them a dirty look and got his book bag out of the car ignoring the both of them who were full out laughing now.  
"We're sorry we woke you up Harry." Bonnie apologized after they stopped laughing.  
"Yeah we were just bored. We watched you sleep for like five minutes." Elena said.  
"That's really creepy and disturbing." Harry told them.  
"So what did your godfather say about that stick?" Bonnie asked.  
"Uh I didn't get a chance to ask him. Just forget about it, he probably just left it there on accident." Harry said quickly. She shrugged and dropped it.  
"First, what are you guys talking about? Second, Harry! You never told me what happened the day of the dinner." Elena said. "I want to know, right now!"  
"What are you talking about?" Bonnie asked confused.  
"The day before yesterday Elena invited me to dinner with Stefan and Damon." Harry explained. "Caroline also made an appearance even though she wasn't invited."  
"How come I wasn't invited?" Bonnie exclaimed.  
"Anyway, Stefan told me that he saw you and Damon sucking face Harry."  
"We weren't sucking face." Harry rolled his eyes. "He kissed me and I kissed back. That's all that happened."  
"So he just randomly kissed you?" Bonnie said in disbelief.  
"Okay no. We were in the living room and he was apologizing for bringing Caroline, which I don't understand. Anyway, he was apologizing and I was trying to convince him that it wasn't that serious but he wouldn't listen and then I looked down and when I looked up again, he was really close. And then he kissed me."  
Elena squealed along with Bonnie. "Okay what happened after that?" she asked giddily.  
"Your dumb boyfriend came in and made everything awkward. He interrupted us and when he left the room to find you, Damon said he had to leave."  
"Ugh! Stupid Stefan." Bonnie said. "So when are you going to see him again?"  
"I don't know." Harry shrugged. "Listen, just because we kissed doesn't mean we're like together. It was just a kiss, an amazing kiss I'll admit but a kiss nonetheless."  
"Oh god I'm going to die alone!" Bonnie moaned. Elena laughed and hugged Bonnie.  
"You know what we should do? We should make up a group. And I know exactly what we'll call it." Harry said.  
"What?" Bonnie asked.  
"The FAL."  
"The FAL?"  
"The Forever Alone Lane." Harry said simply. Elena and Bonnie exchanged a look, then another look, then another one until Bonnie declared," I'm in! Elena you're not allowed to be in it." She took Harry's hand and dragged him off to class, with a pouting Elena following closely.

**Okay so The FAL was something my bestfriend thought up and I couldn't resist putting it in here. In the next chapter, Caroline confronts Harry and Elena lets out her wild side. Also, Damon makes up his mind about Harry. Review!**


	9. Author's Note

Hey guys! I realized that I met my goal of 40 reviews yesterday and I was so ecstatic! But since I met this goal so early I decided to set another goal of 55 reviews. I have until May 31. Hopefully I do reach my goal, expect another chapter either on Wednesday or on Friday :)

Sadly, I realized that the reviews for each chapter have gone down. 9,827 people are reading this story but only 40 of them have reviewed? It breaks my heart :( Thanks to everyone who has reviewed and I love that so many people are reading my story but it would be so amazing if at least a quarter of you guys reviewed. Please review :)

The last issue I'm going to address is the fact that I want to add a new character. He will be entirely my creation but I'm not sure how he'll fit in. I already have Isa so I'm wondering if it's a good idea. A lot of you message me giving your opinions and it really helps me with my writing , so blow up my pm box :)

-SlashLover


	10. Chapter 10

**I'm back :) Sorry I haven't updated! My mother is in the hospital and I've been busy with FLVS which is online school. I'm not proud of this chapter, it's to bland in my opinion and it's way to short but whatever. THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED I LOVE YOU ALL! Without further a do (I think that's how you say it) here's the chapter. (Please forgive me for the shortness)**

Word count: 546

Harry, Elena, and Bonnie came face to face with their principal Mr. Rivera. He had jet black hair with lines of gray in it, cold beady black eyes, and a frown on his face. "Mrs. Gilbert, Mrs. Bennett, and Mr. Potter . Just the people I was looking for." he said with no emotion in his voice. Harry, Bonnie, and Elena all exchanged looks. Their eyes all showed the same thing: confusion. "Excuse me Mr. Rivera but what is this about?" Elena asked politely.

"Don't act like you don't know!" Mr. Rivera exclaimed. "Over the last couple of days you three have left this campus more times than allowed." Mr. Rivera's eyes switched from Elena's to Bonnie's and then to Harry's. "Normally I would give a student detention but you three..you three deserve something special. A month of detention. All of you." he said. They all made noises of protest which were silenced when Mr. Rivera gave them a peircing look.

"I don't think that will be necessary John."

Harry turned and spotted Damon walking towards them. The students, who were usually bumping into each other, were walking around Damon. He reached them and smirked at Mr. Rivera.

"Mr. Salvatore! What a pleasant surprise, what are you doing here?" Mr. Rivera said with joy.

"I was just stopping by to see if anything has changed and I couldn't help but..overhear. Don't you think you're being a bit rough on them?"

Mr. Rivera gave them a withering look then smiled at Damon. "What do you suggest I do?"

Damon appeared to be thinking for a couple of seconds, "How about some community service? I have a few things that need to be done around the house. I would do them by myself but I'm so busy."

Mr. Rivera nodded enthusiasticly. "That's perfect! It'll give them a chance to complete their community service hours which Mrs. Gilbert and Mrs. Bennett

still haven't done yet. When do you think they should start?"

"How about now? I have errands I need to get done." Damon suggested.

"Okay I'll just write them a pass and they'll be off. We'll have to visit the front office though."

* * *

After they got their notes they followed Damon out to his car. _"What are you up to?"_ Harry thought.

So it turns out that Damon wasn't kidding about the community service. When he got to the boarding house he instructed Elena and Bonnie to clean the living room and kitchen. Harry however was told to follow him. "Where are we going?" Harry asked as Damon went out the front door and towards his car.

"Out to eat." Damon said casually. "I'm starving."

**Okay I ****_hate hate hat_****_e _****this chapter! It's so ugh. It's so very short and pointless. But it gives me the excuse I needed to do what I wanted to do which will happen in the next chapter. Please don't hate me and review :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys! I know many you have seen this chapter already but there were a few mistakes that I needed to fix. I'm pretty excited about this chapter cause well you'll see. My mother is okay now by the way :)  
**

**Word count: 1,090  
**

"What about the others?" Harry asked for the tenth time. They were sitting inside a bar that apparently only a few people knew about. There were about 10 other people in the bar with them and the mood was very private. Damon sighed and rubbed his temples. "We'll get them food. Just eat please?"  
Harry grudgingly began eating his food. It wasn't that he wasn't happy, he was actually ecstatic but he couldn't help but think of his who were cleaning at home. "So what do you want to talk about?" he said after a while.  
"Us." Damon replied.  
Harry, who was in the middle of chewing, started choking. He spit his food into a napkin and drunk some of his water. "There's an us?" Harry asked.  
"Not yet. But there will be." Damon answered.  
"Well aren't you confident." Harry remarked as he began eating again.  
"Not really, I'm just hopeful." Damon shrugged. Harry smiled and didn't reply. After a while, they both finished eating and were just talking.  
"So what's with you and Stefan?" Harry asked, "If I didn't know any better I would think you loathed each other."  
"What makes you think we don't?"  
"If you really loathed each other the tension at Elena's dinner would've been much thicker."  
"There was tension?" Damon said. Harry gave him a look and Damon put his hands up in defeat. "Me and my brother have a very complex and torn relationship."  
"Why torn?"  
"It's complicated." Damon sighed. Harry observed his guarded expression and decided to drop it. "I see you and Elena have gotten very close."  
"Yeah. Having someone with you eight hours a day everyday does that." Harry laughed.  
"So I see." Damon said.  
"I heard from Elena that you're involved with the Council now?"

"Yes I've recently become a member. You know about the Council?"  
"Elena briefly explained it to me. Still, it wouldn't hurt to know more."  
"Sometimes it does. But what did she tell you?"  
"The Founders Council is a group of adults who are in charge of running the town. The Council was created by the Founding Families." Harry recited.  
"That's kind of true. The Founders Council was originally created to protect the town from things that are unknown to us today."  
"And you are on it? You've only been in town for a few days."  
"My relative who was living in town before I arrived, left town and gave me his spot on the Council."  
"You must be bored out of your mind." Harry said.  
"Why would I be bored?"  
"Well you're basically giving me a history lesson and I know that's not most people's definition of fun."  
"I'm not most people." Damon said, "Besides, I like you."  
"You do?"  
"Yeah. Why else would I kiss you? And from the way you kissed me back I got the impression that you liked me too."  
"I do. A lot actually."  
"Then you wouldn't mind if I kissed you again?" Damon said as he leaned closer to Harry.  
"Of course not." Harry smiled and met Damon in the middle. The kiss was just like the first one but this one felt even better because it was their first kiss as a couple. After a few moments, Harry felt the need to breathe and pulled back. "Does this mean we're together?" he asked.  
"Yes it does."  
"Awesome." Harry blushed.  
"Yes it is. Now can we leave this wretched place? I'm sure your friends are tired of cleaning." Damon said. Harry looked at the time on his phone and realized that two hours had passed. He nodded and Damon called the waitress.

Harry and Damon walked into a silent house. "Bonnie?" Harry called. He frowned when he didn't get an answer. "Where are they?" he asked Damon. Damon shrugged and tugged him up the stairs. "They probably got tired and left." Damon said. Harry followed Damon into a room and soon found out that it was his bedroom.  
"What are we doing here?" Harry asked weirdly.  
Damon laughed, "I'm just going to change my shirt."  
"Oh okay." Harry sat on the bed and waited for Damon. He watched as Damon pulled off his shirt in one fluid motion and exposed his chest. Damon had lithe, hard muscles on his arms and chest, broad shoulders and very well-built body. Harry couldn't tear his eyes away and only realized what he was doing when Damon put on a white t-shirt.  
"Lets go find your friends." Damon said with a smirk. Harry went downstairs with Damon following him. He heard some laughs in the living room so he checked in there and sure enough Bonnie, Elena, and Stefan were in there. Bonnie and Elena were dancing around giggling while Stefan was on the couch watching them. "Harry!" Elena yelled. She launched herself at him and gave him a big hug. "Where have you been? You left like three hours ago!"  
"I went out to eat with Damon. We just lost track of time." Harry shrugged. He ignored Elena who seemed to have a twitch in her eye (or was she winking?) and turned his attention to Stefan. "When did you get here?"  
"Like 20 minutes ago. Elena needed something from home so I took her and Bonnie. We just got here."  
"Oh okay."  
"So are you two dating yet?" Bonnie asked.  
"Yes we are." Damon answered. He was leaning against the wall looking bored. Elena squealed and started fist pumping. Bonnie joined her and together they fist pumped till there arms hurt. They collapsed onto the couch tiredly. Harry was just about to comment when Damon's phone rang. "Speak." Damon answered. Harry couldn't hear what the other person said but Damon's expression became troubled. "I'm on my way." he said after a minute. Damon hung up and kissed Harry, "Hang out here and I'll be back later." he promised before leaving.  
"What was that all about?" Elena wondered.

**SOOOOO? What did you guys think? Did you like it? Please review!  
**

**Elena and Bonnie...*shake my head* I swear they're drunk sometimes :)**


	12. Chapter 12

Hey guys :) I'm sorry for the late chapter but I really had no inspiration. I was seriously 2 minutes away from putting the story on hiatus and I got another review and I was like what am I thinking? So here it is hopefully you like it and review if you do :) or don' t.

Word count:1,036

Harry laid in bed that night confused. Obviously, something huge had happened but he wasn't sure what."Damon looked very..worried." He murmured to himself.

Crash!

Harry was on his feet in an instant. He grabbed the baseball bat that he had set next to his bed and carefully walked over to the door. He eased it open and listened for anything down the stairs, he prayed it wasn't a magical person . . . if it was,well then he was seriously screwed. He walked into the living room with the bat poised to attack and stopped in shock, the living room was covered in glass. The windows were shattered and various rocks lay on the floor."What the hell?" He sighed and began picking up the glass. Ten minutes later he was almost done. All he had to do was pick up the rock, there were four in total and they were weirdly shaped. He turned one over, and dropped it in shock. On the rock, the word stay was engraved. He looked at the other rocks and wondered if the others were the same. They were. The four rocks read: Stay away from him.

"Stay away from who?" He thought. There were only two guys in town that he was somewhat close with and they, well Stefan, weren't really social.

"Why do I feel like I just got involved in some crazy shit?" He said aloud as he dropped the rocks into a bag.

(-)

"Woah. These are seriously freaky." Bonnie exclaimed once she saw the rocks. Elena nodded in agreement.

"Yeah I know. Elena, do you know anybody who might have done this?" Harry asked.

Elena shook her head. "Looking at it though it was probably about Damon."

"Yeah I figured that out on the way to school. I'm going over to his house after school."

"I'll come with you then."

Harry gave Elena a look and she tilted her head in confusion.

"What?"

"Elena he wants to be with Damon alone." Bonnie told her.

"Ohhhh. Okay then."

"Wait...aren't we supposed to be at his house now?" Bonnie realized.

"Shit."

Ten minutes later, Bonnie pulled up to the Salvatore house. They got out of the car and walked up to the door. Elena knocked on the door and they waited for Damon to open it.

"That's strange ... maybe he's not home?" Elena said.

"His car's in the driveway so he should be." Harry replied. Elena shrugged and knocked again. The door opened and revealed Damon.

"Yes?" he said looking at Elena and Bonnie.

"We're supposed to be here for community service remember?"

"Yeah. I remember. I'm kind of with company so you two go to the guest room and entertain yourselves. Have a look in Stefan's room if you want." He let Elena and Bonnie walk past him.

"And me?"

"You can stay with me. Come on." Damon took Harry's hand and led him into the living room where a very familiar man was pacing.

"Sirius?"

Sirius stopped pacing and looked at his godson in surprise. "Harry? What are you doing here?" He asked.

"I was just about to ask you the same thing."

"You're supposed to be in school." Sirius stated. "Have you been skipping?"

"I'm here to do some community service for school." Harry ignored the last question.

"Oh and what's with...that?" Sirius's eyes flickered towards Harry's and Damon's intertwined hands and he pursed his lips.

"Damon was just leading me in here." Harry made eye contact with Sirius and gave him a look that said don't embarass me.

Sirius nodded. "We will be talking about this later. Mr. Salvatore I'll visit you at another time."

"Bye." When Sirius left, Harry looked at Damon.

"Wht now?"

Damon answered by kissing Harry and dragging him to the couch.

"Now, we -"

"Who is this?"

Damon sighed as he was interrupted by Elena appearing in the doorway. She had a confused look on her face and was holding a picture of a girl in her hand. Bonnie was behind her, also looking confused.

"Katherine. Stefan's ex girlfriend." Damon sighed. "You two are very nosy."

"We weren't snooping around it was on his bed. She looks a lot like Elena." Bonnie told him.

"Well he never did fully get over her. She was after all the love of his life."

"Was?" Elena asked.

"She died. Are you two done now?" Damon asked in a bored tone.

"Yeah. I have to go. Bonnie can you take me home?" Elena asked. Bonnie nodded and Elena shoved the picture into Bonnie's hand. She waved to Harry and walked outside. Bonnie looked at the picture before handing it to Damon. They brushed fingers and a look of terror appeared on Bonnie's face. She pulled her hand back quickly. "Later Harry." She said quickly before walking out the front.

"Maybe I should go with them. They seemed really shaken up." Harry said unsurely. He got the feeling that he was forgetting something and shook the feeling off.

"They'll be fine. Come on I want to show you something upstairs." Damon started pulling Harry upstairs.

Harry stopped him. "In your room?"

"Yes." Damon answered.

"Is it a bed? Cause that's not happening yet."

"It's not a bed. Just come on you'll see when we get there." Damon began leading him again then stopped when he realized what Harry had said.

"Wait...yet?"

Harry laughed and began walking up the stairs. Damon watched his ass sway and groaned.

"When is yet?" He thought before following Harry up the stairs.

A lot of stuff happened in this chappie. And a lot more will happen in the next one. Please review it would mean a lot :)


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys! Here's another chapter for you. Its pretty short but don't let it bother you because I'm currently writing another chapter which should be up soon. I'm on spring break right now which is why I've been writing so much but I go back to school soon so please don't get mad if the updates slow down. Hope you like it :)**

**Word count: 903**

"Wonder what he wants to show me." Thought Harry as he walked into Damon's room. Damon came in after him and Harry sat on the bed. Damon went into his closet and came out with a medium sized box in his hands. "What's this?" Harry asked as Damon gave him the box. He examined the box thoroughly before pulling the lid off of it. Inside was a silver chain necklace with a moon attached to it. He picked it up gently and touched the moon. It felt hollow but there was something inside. "What's inside?"

"Some herbs." Damon answered. Harry slipped it over his head and onto his neck.

"I love it." He declared, "thank you." He hugged Damon tightly. Damon let Harry hug him and thought back to the day before.

**(Flash back)**

Damon dropped the necklace into a sink filled with vervain. He let it soak for an hour then, with his gloves on, he took it out and laid it on the counter to dry. With the moon stuffed with vervain and the necklace soaked in it, Harry would be very protected.

**(End Flash Back)**

"Keep it on you at all times okay? Don't ever take it off."

"I won't." Harry promised before kissing Damon.

(-)

Elena waved to Bonnie as she drove away. She sighed and walked into her empty house. She went upstairs to her room and dropped her stuff on her bed. "Katherine." She said, testing the name out. "Katherine and Stefan."

She shook her head. Damon's words ran through her head. "She was the love of his life."

She took out her phone and scrolled through all the messages between her and Stefan. They were cute and flirty and lies. All lies. She found the sappiest song on her phone, laid down, and pressed play.

(-)

Bonnie, for once, actually listened to her Grams who was telling her that she was a witch. The feeling she got when she touched Damon was horrible and she never wanted to feel like that again. "Am I allowed to tell my friends?" She asked.

"Yes. But not immediately. Certain things have to come to light first." Grams answered. She nodded and decided not to question her Grams.

(-)

Stefan felt a disturbance in the force as if something was fucking with his relationship.

When he got out of school, he went straight to Elena's house. When he knocked on the door, he didn't expect his happy and loving girlfriend to have an angry and slightly sad look on her face when she opened the door. "Yes?" She said.

"What happened? Did someone get hurt?" Stefan asked.

"Yes. Me. I got hurt because of you. Why didn't you tell me about Katherine?" Elena said in an accusing tone.

Stefan stood there in confusion and shock.

"Is that the only reason you wanted to be with me? Because I look like your dead girlfriend?" She asked.

"What? No of course not. Who told you about Katherine?"

"Me, Bonnie, and Harry went to your house. I went into your room and saw a picture of her on your bed. Damon told me her name." Elena said.

"Elena. I'm not interested in you because you look like Katherine. I'm interested in you because you're the exact opposite. Your kind and friendly and caring. You're usually always smiling and even when you're not you still look beautiful." Stefan said honestly.

"But what about Katherine? She was the love of your life after all." Elena said bitterly.

"I'm over her."

Elena let out a short incredulous laugh, "Yeah. Right." She said.

"I am! I'm completely over her!"

"I want to believe you Stefan. I really do. But I can't. I don't know if I can trust you because you're always so secretive and I don't think I can handle that now." Elena told him. "When you're ready to tell me the truth...call me. Until then, I- we can't see each other anymore." She said before closing the door. He stared at the door for a long while, hoping that she would open it and tell him that it was all a joke. He finally gave up after ten minutes and got into his car and drove away without looking back. If he had, he would've seen Elena standing in her doorway watching him drive away.

**As you can see the chapter was really more of a jump-start. I just finished watching today's episode so I'm pretty anti/pro Elena. On one hand I love her as a bad ass vampire, on the other she's getting way to crazy. Katherine...I don't even know what's up with her ^_^ But what'd you think? Harry's & Damon's relationship is getting stronger while Elena & Stefan's is um finished. Bonnie's finally accepted herself as a witch! Whoop! Haha review :)**


	14. Chapter 14

Hey guys! Here's another update! Okay so I've noticed that not a lot of people are reviewing. I know a lot of people are reading this story which makes me so happy but I would love it if you guys reviewed also. Moving on, I hope you guys like it!

Word count: 1,651

Harry watched as Bonnie tried to reason with Elena. Elena was throwing a tantrum and refused to get in the car. Harry's temper however was quickly rising. Bonnie sighed and got back in the car. "Well?" Harry asked.

"She's not coming." Bonnie stated. Harry rolled his eyes and took off his seat belt. "Where are you going?"

"She's coming whether she likes it or not." Harry opened his door and marched up to Elena's front door. He pounded on it and waited for her to open up. When she did, he quickly grabbed her arm and dragged her to the car. As she struggled to get free, she accidently closed the front door. Harry forced her into the car and closed it behind her. He got in the front and looked back at her. "Elena stop acting like a dumb fuck. I know you love Stefan and you're heart broken over the break up but he's not going to be there so I don't know why you don't want to go." Harry told her.

"I don't want to be reminded of him." Elena mumbled.

"Don't be that girl." Bonnie groaned.

"What girl?"

"The girl who goes out with someone and loves the other person but when you guys break up you ignore them and act like it never happened." Bonnie replied.

Elena opened her mouth to protest but Harry cut her off. "Let's just go okay?" Bonnie took that as her cue to start the car and started driving. They got to the Salvatore home in no time and when they got their another car was parked in the driveway. "Oh no." Bonnie gasped.

"What?" Harry asked.

"It's her car. That is Caroline's car!"

Harry immediately started walking faster towards the front door. He didn't bother knocking, Damon usually left the door open for them anyways. When he got inside, he checked the kitchen first and then the living room. Sitting on the couch was Caroline looking bored. Damon was nowhere to be found. "What are you doing here?" He asked not unkindly.

"Principal cornered me. Apparently we are the only ones in the whole school who haven't completed the required community service." Caroline frowned.

"So you have to stay here with us?"

"Yepp." Caroline said.

"Great." By now Bonnie and Elena were inside and were watching them.

"I know you don't like me Harry and I honestly can't imagine why but I don't want to fight with you."

"Well you flirted with my boyfriend but whatever. What are you proposing?" Harry asked.

Caroline stood up and crossed her arms. "Frenemies." She stated.

Harry thought about it. "Seems fair."

"Then we have an agreement."

"This is weird." Bonnie said to Elena. Elena made a noise agreement.

"Where's Damon?"

"He's upstairs. Didn't want to be in the same room with me." Caroline said.

"I'll be back." Harry said to Elena and Bonnie. He went into the kitchen and poured himself a glass of orange juice and grabbed a couple of grapes before going upstairs. When he walked into Damon's room, Damon was in the shower. He kicked off his shoes and sat on the bed. He ate his breakfast while waiting for Damon to finish. He had just finished his last grape when Damon came out in nothing but a towl. He didn't bother hiding his roaming eyes and Damon smirked. "Like the view?"

Damon dropped his towl and Harry's grip on his glass tightened. "We cannot do this right now." He said with difficulty.

"Oh and why not?"

"Because my friends are downstairs and they would hear us. Plus we've only been dating for a couple of days."

"I guess you're right. You have to go now though." Damon sighed.

"Why?" Harry said with a little hurt in his voice.

"Well your on my bed and I'm naked. I'm tempted."

Harry got up and kissed Damon. "Hurry up okay." He told him before walking downstairs.

Elena, Bonnie, and Caroline looked up at him as he walked into the living room. "He'll be down in a few minutes." Harry told them.

"You guys haven't slept together yet have you?" Caroline blurted out.

"How would you know?" Elena asked incredously.

"I heard the water upstairs so Damon was in the shower. It stopped a few minutes after Harry went upstairs. It takes more then three minutes to have sex."

"Topic change." Bonnie said glaring at Caroline. "When I go to your house later is your god dad going to be there?"

"I don't know. We're not really on good terms right now." Harry shrugged.

"Why?"

(Flash back)

Harry walked into his house later that day. He went into the kitchen to grab some water and at the table Sirius was sitting with his arms folded. "Stay away from the Salvatore's." Sirius said.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me Harry. I'm serious stay away from them."

"Why?"

"Because I said so." Sirius snapped.

"I'm not nine Sirius! That doesn't work for me anymore. I'm not staying away from them without a proper explanation."

"I don't have to explain myself to you." Sirius shouted slamming his fist on the table.

"Don't talk to me like that!" Harry yelled. "I'm not a kid anymore Sirius!"

"Yes you are." Sirius said in a calmer tone. "You will stay away from them. I forbid you."

"You forbid me?"

"Yes I forbid you."

"You've lost your damn mind." Harry said shaking his head. He turned and walked out and went up to his room.

(End Flash Back)

"Damn. That sucks." Bonnie commented.

"Yeah." Elena said.

"I can't believe he did that." Harry sighed. "Its not like him. He's usually pretty carefree."

"That's because he wasn't a parent before. He's embracing his role as your guardian and not just your friend." Damon said walking in.

"I guess."

"Wait so your not going to try and convince him to talk to his godfather?" Elena said to Damon.

"Why should I? Harry's old enough to think for himself. He's not a child."

"Thank you." Harry said.

"Oh god all the emotions in here are making me sick." Caroline said. "Can we get this over with? Is there anything you need us to do?"

"Yes actually." Damon pulled out a list of chores and handed it to Harry. "I have to be somewhere which means I cannot allow You guys to slack off like I usually do."

"Even me?"

"Even you. Sorry."

"It's fine. I was getting lazy anyways." Harry shrugged.

"Okay I left a key in the kitchen so when you come back you can let yourselves in." Damon said. He looked at the time on his watch and swore. "I really have to get going. Later." He kissed Harry and left.

Harry looked at the girls and gave them a smile. "Let's get to work."

(-)

Three hours later, they had conpleted the entire list. They would have finished in two but there was an occasional fight. Elena's mood had brightened over the three hours and now she was as happy as she usually was.

"Are you guys coming to the bonfire?" Caroline asked as they drove back to Damon's house.

"Wasn't that like a week ago?" Elena asked.

"Yeah but they canceled it for some reason. It's this week now."

"You guys wanna go?" Bonnie asked glancing at Harry and Elena.

"Sure." Harry answered.

"Why not?" Elena shrugged.

What happened next was a complete blur. Bonnie screamed and pressed her foot on the break. The car forcefully stopped and everyone went forward.

"What the hell?!" Caroline exclaimed. "Bonnie what are you doing?"

Bonnie had gotten out of the car and was staring at something in horror. "What is -" Harry had followed her. "Caroline call your mom. Now."

"What why?"

"There is a dead person in the middle of the damn road Caroline call your mom!"

Bonnie let out a sob and Harry quickly covered her eyes. Caroline was on her phone and was talking frantically to her mom. She hung up and Harry looked at her. "She'll be here soon." Caroline answered his silent question. Harry led Bonnie back into the car and Caroline started comforting her. Elena was frozen in her seat, staring into space. Harry went back to the front of the car and crouched down to examine the body. There were no visible signs of puncture marks but the person was definitely dead. The person looked to be a twenty or so year old girl. Her eyes were open and were staring up in horror. She was pale and when Harry touched her hand he discovered that she was cold. "What could have done this?" Harry murmured. There was no way it was a normal killing. He examined her face which was fixed at an odd angle. He moved it to the side and he cursed. On her neck were two large puncture marks. "Vampire." Harry thought grimly. He put her head back how it was and stood up. "Life just got a bit more complicated." He said to himself.

What did you guys think! Caroline's back. Harry is now aware of the existence of vamps in Mystic Falls. Wonder what he's going to do. Please review so I can know what you think :D


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey. I wasn't really in the writing mood this weekend because me and my bf broke up :'( but I still did. I'm not sure what to feel about this chapter, but I already know what will happen in the next two chapters so that lifts up my spirits a bit. Please review even if you hate it.**

**Word count:1,329**

Harry furiously stomped into his home. After Sheriff Forbes arrived, she first looked at the body, cursed, then questioned them all. After realizing that they knew absolutely nothing about what happened, she told them to go home. As Harry walked past her, he purposely looked into her eyes. "_Damn it! Another attack! Where the hell is this vampire hiding?!" _He broke eye contact with her and kept walking as if nothing had occurred. He had been chosen to drive the girls back to the boarding house, where Caroline got her car. She offered to drive Elena and Bonnie home and they accepted. Bonnie told Harry to return the car tomorrow and he agreed. Now he was home, cursing Sirius's name. He pulled out his phone and dialed Sirius's number. "Where the hell are you?" He growled into the phone once Sirius picked up.

"At a friend's house." Sirius said. "Why?"

"_**Why?!"**_ Harry shrieked. "Sirius there are vampires in Mystic Falls! Why didn't you tell me?"

"You told me not too." Sirius said in an obvious tone. "There's been another attack huh?"

"You knew about those too!"

"Yeah I've been tracking them. I've also been tracking the vampires who are behind it." Sirius admitted.

"Plural?"

"Yup. Except they're not working together. Weird right?"

"Did you know that Sheriff Forbes knows?" Harry practically yelled.

"Geesh no need for all that I can hear perfectly fine." Sirius said in a disgruntled tone. "And to answer your question, yes I did know. She's not the only one."

"Who else?"

"The Founding Families are all in on it, except for the teenagers. This is an adults only club."

"So the council...?"

"All of them. Including your boyfriend Damon." Sirius said in a know it all voice.

"Oh _god_." Harry moaned.

"Cheer up love, it could be worse." Sirius chuckled.

"How?"

Sirius thought about it and started laughing. "He could be a vampire!"

Harry dropped the phone.

The next day, everyone was in a somber mood. Harry, Elena, Bonnie, and Caroline all showed up at the same time to Damon's house. They walked in and collapsed on the couch. "Who else had a really hard time sleeping?" Caroline asked. The other three made noises of agreement.

"I kept seeing the girl." Elena said quietly.

"Me too." Bonnie said. "It was like something straight out of a horror movie."

_"A little over dramatic but I guess I can understand." _Harry thought. He heard some footsteps on the stairs and sat up. Damon came in five seconds later and looked at everyone. "You guys look super depressed." Damon told them. He sat next to Harry and grabbed a glass from the table.

They all glared at him and he gave them an unamused look. "Look Sheriff Lockwood wants me to talk to you guys about what you saw yesterday. I understand that you were all freaked out about what you saw and its alright to feel that way. Just don't let it take over your lives." He told them. "You're young, act like it. Especially you Elena, my brothers been moping around the house and as much as I love seeing him like this, it will eventually becoming annoying."

Elena had a thoughtful look on her face and stayed quite.

"I'm not very good at this whole cheering up thing obviously but it is partly my fault that you saw those things so.." Damon shrugged.

Harry put his head on Damon's shoulder and Damon put his arm around Harry. "How are you feeling?" Damon whispered into Harry's ear.

"Weird I guess. Seeing the girl made me realize that you could lose your life at any moment and I guess that scares me a bit." Harry lied. Truthfully, he was feeling suspicious and a bit conflicted. Damon knew about the existence of vampires, and so did several other humans. What were they thinking? That they could actually take the vampires on? They would slaughter them. So Harry had two choices: ignore it and act normal or hunt down the vampires and kill them. He wasn't 100% sure about his choice yet.

"I get it." Damon nodded. "So I'm leaving town tomorrow."

"What? Why?" Harry sat up to look at Damon.

"I need to go see an old friend of mine." Damon answered.

"When will you be back?"

"The day after tomorrow." Damon said.

Harry reluctantly accepted it. "Okay." He sighed and put his head back on Damon's shoulder.

- - /-

Bonnie thought about what her Grams had told her that morning.

(Flash back)

"_Death comes in many forms Bonnie. You have to learn to accept some and be weary of others." _

"_What do you mean Grams?"Bonnie asked._

_"You will know soon."_

(End F.B)

Bonnie couldn't figure out what she meant. She felt like the answer was obvious but she didn't know it. "Maybe Harry will know," she thought.

- - /-

Stefan stood in the darkness of the trees. He watched Elena's house closely, not for her, but for the vampires that undoubtedly wanted to hurt her. He knew she was at his house and the urge to go there was unbearable. He had to be strong though; her life was more important.

Harry bit his lip as he watched Damon pack. He wasn't sure how to help Damon so he sat watched him instead. "Who are you going to see again?" Harry asked. He'd been thinking about how to approach something he'd been thinking about for a while and he decided that this was the best way.

"My friend Bree. I haven't seen her in a while and I'm sure she won't mind a surprise visit." Damon replied.

"Oh she doesn't know you're coming?"

"Nope." Damon shook his head.

"So you'll be staying with her too?"

"That's the plan." Damon said.

"Oh okay. So um what are your plans for tonight?" Harry asked in a forced casual voice.

Damon paused to look at Harry. "Nothing really. Why?"

"Its just..Sirius won't be coming home tonight and I don't want to stay in the house alone." Harry said in a nervous voice. Damon could say no if he wanted to and if he did then Harry would be heartbroken.

Damon smirked and moved to Harry. "You can stay here if you want." He offered. He was standing directly in front of Harry. He tilted Harry's head up and kissed his lips. After a small while he pulled away.

"Okay." Harry said breathlessly. Around 8, Damon finished packing. He had packed a lot for a two-day trip but Harry didn't really care.

"So what now?" Harry asked Damon.

"I am going to go take a quick shower and then I'm yours for the rest of the night." Damon replied. He winked at Harry before walking into the bathroom and shutting the door behind him. Harry let out a breath he hadn't known he'd been holding.

**First let me tell you that the ' action' that you all want WILL BE COMING UP! Damon and Harry obviously are about to be intimate soon but the chapter containing that probably won't be posted very soon due to the fact that I am a sucky slash writer. If anyone wants to help with that then PM me and I will give you credit accordingly for the slash when the chapter is posted. With that said PLEASE REVIEW! It would mean everything to me.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello lovelies :) Obviously the chapter took less time then I thought it would and it's all because of my new friend: Lizzy Pheonix. I provided her with the idea of what I wanted for this chapter and surprised me by writing this whole chapter. I would have added something to it but it was so amazing on it's own that I didn't have to. LET'S ALL GIVE THANKS TO LIZZY FOR A MINUTE *CLAP CLAP CLAP* And now without further ado, from me and Lizzy, please enjoy :)**

**Word count: 1,625**

After Damon finished his shower Harry slipped into the bathroom to take his own. His heart was beating a mile a minute as he washed up thinking of Damon in the next room waiting for him. Even after Harry quickly soaped down and rinsed he stood under the water trying to build up that Gryffindor courage he was supposed to be so famous for. Soon the water turned cold and Harry had no choice but to turn off the water and step out.

Damon was sitting on the side of his bed, casually sipping a bourbon. He had changed into a simple pair of grey sleep pants but nothing else. Harry caught his breath as he stared at his sexy older boyfriend. Damon was still slightly damp from his own shower and as Harry watched a rivulet of water travel from his still damp hair and down his chest, Harry caught his breath. The sound drew Damon's attention, Harry blushed as he became very aware that he was only wearing a towel.

Damon gave Harry an almost predatory smirk as he slowly moved from the bed to stalked slowly toward him. Harry couldn't think over the rapid fire pounding of his heart as Damon came to a stop before him, eyes smouldering.

"You look. .. positively edible." Damon told him in a husky whisper before pulling Harry in for a passionate kiss. Harry moaned as Damon pulled him close their damp skin sliding silkily against each other. Damon seemed cool against Harry's overheated skin and he shivered. Damon broke off the kiss to begin gently licking and nibbling at Harry's neck causing him to arch against him. This had the unexpected, though not entirely unwelcome, side effect of causing Harry's towel to slip from his waist to the floor.

Damon chuckled as he ran his hand down Harry's back and now bare behind giving it a teasing squeeze. Harry couldn't help the moan that escaped which prompted Damon to return his mouth to Harry's while backing him toward the bed. Harry almost stumbled when the backs of his legs impacted Damon's bed but his lover caught him and gently lowered him down before slowly kissing and nipping his way down Harry's neck and chest.

Harry was reduced to a gasping moaning mess as Damon continued to lavish attention on his body. He'd never experienced anything this intense before and he was quickly feeling overwhelmed, Damon passed over Harry's straining need to lavish attention on his spread thighs and down his legs before working his way back up again. By the time he lay a gentle teasing kiss on Harry's lips the young man had been reduced to a shuddering blissful mess.

"You're perfect," He breathed against Harry's ear "God I want you so much right now."

"So take me," Harry gasped out breathlessly, arching his body and brushing against Damon's still clothed erection. The action sent another wave of pleasure through Harry who couldn't help but moan. Damon drew a sharp breath.

"You're sure? I know you've never-" Harry cut him off with a whimpered moan.  
"Please Damon," with a moan that sounded more like a growl Damon kissed him again as his fingers travelled back down Harry's body and between his legs. First caressing Harry's aching cock before drifting lower. Harry froze as Damon dragged his finger gently across his entrance before forcing himself to relax. Damon pulled back suddenly causing Harry to whimper.

He turned and saw Damon moving off the bed and going to a cupboard on the other side of the room. He heard a muttered curse as Damon dug through a drawer before finally finding whatever he was looking for. When Damon turned back to him a small bottle of lube grasped in his hand Harry couldn't help but moan at the sight of him. Damon's eyes were wild and his sweat pants were tented with a large damp spot where his erection was leaking against it.

Seeing that Harry was watching Damon smirked and used his thumbs to slowly lower the pants. Harry's eyes widened as more of Damon's body was exposed. He took in the already irresistible abdomen and the sharp lines of Damon's hips before letting his eyes travel to the newly exposed skin. Damon's member was flushed a rosy pink compared to the rest of his pale skin and bounced lightly as the sweat pants were pulled free. It was huge and Harry felt a brief moment of terrified anticipation at the thought of it inside of him. Damon seemed to read his mind because he was quickly beside him gently stroking his face and body.

"Don't worry baby, I'm gonna make this so good for you." He told him pulling him into another deep kiss. Damon moved down to Harry's own leaking erection and with no warning took it into his mouth. Harry shouted at the sudden rush of pleasure and was certain he would have come if Damon had not chosen that moment to also penetrate him with slicked up finger. The unexpected discomfort was enough to pull him back from the edge but Harry quickly relaxed as Damon continued to prepare him.

Harry had experimented with his body before, though never with anything as large as Damon, so he was able to relax and allow Damon to continue to prepare him. Soon Damon found his prostate and began to teasingly prod and push against it reducing Harry to moans of torturous pleasure.

"Please. . .God. . .Damon enough! Just do it," Harry finally gasped out between desperate moans. Damon didn't need to be told twice and Harry watched in fascination as his lover lined himself up and pushed in. Even with the preparation Harry wasn't prepared for how much it would hurt and Harry stiffened but Damon was already soothing him. Rubbing his cool hands against Harry's heated skin and murmuring endearments.

"Shhh. . .It's okay, just relax. . .God so perfect. . .so hot. . .Oh Harry. . . beautiful," It didn't take long for Harry to relax again and soon Damon began to thrust. It only took one or two tries for Damon to locate Harry's prostate again and his pain was forgotten as wave after wave of pleasure seemed to crash down around him. Above him Damon was still gasping out a running commentary of worshipful endearments and Harry felt the heat building within him.

"Damon. . .I'm gonna." Harry gasped out as his orgasm drew closer.

"Harry. . .I want. . .I need" Damon's voice was desperate and his eyes begging as he tried to tell Harry what he needed. Harry cut him off with a gasped "Anything just do it."

Damon let out another moan as his hand found and closed around Harry's erection, Harry's eyes fell closed as he drew inevitably toward orgasm so he didn't see as Damon's eyes went black and his fangs extended. The sudden pain of Damon's teeth sinking into his neck was the last straw as Harry arched into orgasm with scream of pleasure. His world narrowed to that moment and with a shuddering gasp he blacked out from pleasure.

When Harry floated back to consciousness he found himself curled up in Damon's arms. His whole body felt heavy and sated in a way he'd never experienced before. He smiled sleepily as he looked at Damon who was asleep beside him. Harry felt the unfortunate call of nature which forced him slowly into a sitting position. He stretched only to wince at the sharp pain in his neck. moving his hand he felt the tender spot where Damon had bit him. He smirked to himself before standing and walking naked to the bathroom.

After he relieved himself he stood in front to the mirror as he washed his hands. The pain in his neck tinged and Harry reached up and brushed his fingers against it.

"Fuck" he muttered softly as the brush of his fingers sent a sharp pain. He turned angling his head up to get a better look at the bite. Damon had really got him, except it didn't look like a regular bite mark. Harry's eyes went wide with sudden clear understanding. Human's didn't bite like that! Harry had seen enough textbook sketches to know what did and even if he hadn't Harry had seen a bite like this in person not even two days ago. There on his neck was a vampire bite. For a brief hysterical moment Harry entertained the idea that a vampire had somehow broken in and bitten him while he and Damon slept but Harry wasn't that stupid. There was only one logical explanation. Damon, his Damon was a vampire! "FUCK!

**What did you guys think? It was amazing right? Damon and Harry FINALLY did it and not only that Harry found out Damon's secret! Yay! Haha please review so I can know how you felt about this chapter. **


	17. Chapter 17

**HELLO!**

Yes, yes I am very much **alive :)**

I'm sorry that I haven't reviewed in a while but I have a good excuse, I swear. No really!

I've been testing for the past two weeks. It's been really tiring and stressful trust me. Plus, I've recently discovered that I have a crush on one of my friends and I've been handling it um. . . . well. Promise.

Because of all *makes vague hand gestures* that, I haven't had the opportunity to write the next chapter. I'm in kind of a slump because whenever I try and write well nothing happens. No inspiration. No nothing. What's even weirder is that I've been writing **original **stories. Shocking right? Never thought I'd see the day.

BUT DON'T YOU WORRY MY LOYAL READERS!

I will NEVER abandon this story even if it does take me a while to produce a new chapter. Moving on...

I love love love all of you who reviewed on the last chapter and the past chapter. You guys seriously rock! If you ever want me to read one of your stories or something just let me know.

That's all for now. Until the next chapter,

Keep loving slash!


	18. Chapter 18

**ELLO! Jeez I've been gone for a while huh? But I'm back! It took a while because I have been super busy. My crush is apparently very popular; four other girls have a crush on him Dx. Enough about my personal life, this chapter is a bit blah but I'm proud of myself for completing it. Thank you to everyone who followed and favorite while I was 'gone'. Love you all 3**

**Word count: 1,367**

**Damon's POV**

I groaned and reached for Harry. He was the reason I wasn't sleeping right now. My eyes shot open as I didn't feel his body next to me. What the flack?

"Harry?" I called out, sitting up. I heard some shuffling in the bathroom before Harry's familiar voice replied.

"Yeah?"

"What are you doing in there? Come back to bed." I said. I got up and went over to the bathroom door and tried to open it, only to find that it was locked. I frowned and knocked on the door. "Harry?"

"Yeah hold on; just wait a few more minutes." He called out. I sighed and ran my hand through my hair. Deciding that I wanted something to drink, I went downstairs. Stefan was in the kitchen when I walked in and his eyes widened when he saw me.

"You had sex." He stated.

I rolled my eyes and nodded. I went into the fridge and took out the bottle of orange juice. I poured some into a glass then put it back in the fridge.

"What the hell Damon? What about Harry?" He hissed.

"God you really are stupid." I said and took a sip of my juice.

"What?" Stefan said confusedly.

"Think about it."

He crinkled his eyebrows as he thought deeply. "What the _fuck _Damon?" He yelled.

"Well you did ask." I shrugged.

"You know how you get when you have sex; you've left enough bites on people for proof!" He yelled. "How are you going to explain that?"

"I'll just compel him." I answered. I didn't really want to but I knew it was necessary. I wasn't sure when I would tell Harry my secret but it had to be soon.

"Like hell you will!" Someone that wasn't Stefan yelled.

I blinked in shock and turned around to see Harry standing in the doorway.

**Harry's POV**

Oh my gank? What was I supposed to do now?

My boyfriend was a vampire. And he freaking bit me. Shit, shit, ganking shit.

"Okay Harry think," I muttered to myself. "You can go out there, cuss him out, and leave. That would be easy." I said.

_Easier than confronting him that is._

"Harry?"

"Shit!" I cursed quietly. I'm not ready to do it yet!

"Yeah?" I said louder. He said something and I heard him come up to the door, I was grateful that I locked it. He said something else and I replied quickly. He walked away and I breathed in relief. I stared at myself in the mirror, trying to make a decision.

_Don't be a pussy Harry. Confront him. _The logical side of my mind whispered.

_Or you could just leave it alone. _The other side suggested.

I sighed and made my decision. I decided that I was going to open the door and let whatever happens happen. I opened the door and didn't see Damon in the bedroom. I concluded that he was in the kitchen and went downstairs. As I was about to walk in, I heard Stefan yelling.

"You know how you get when you have sex; you've left enough bites on people for proof!" He yelled. "How are you going to explain that?"

I bit my lip. So Stefan knew Damon was a vampire. "_They're both vampires." _I realized. _"I wonder if Elena knows." _I thought. Then I shook my head, no she probably didn't.

"I'll just compel him." Damon replied, nonchalantly.

Before realizing what I was doing, I had already walked into the kitchen. "Like hell you will!" I yelled. They both turned towards me in shock.

"Harry!" Stefan exclaimed, "You're up!"

"Shut up Stefan he knows." Damon said.

"Yeah I do know. How dare you not tell me you were a freaking vampire? Don't you think I kind of deserved to know that tidbit of information? Huh?" I asked.

"I was going to tell you." Damon said.

"Yeah right!" I replied, "I'll just compel him." I mimicked him.

Damon didn't say anything.

"You were going to make me forget, you anus." I glared at him.

"Wait," Stefan said slowly. "How do you know what compelling is?" He asked.

I flushed as I realized what I had done. _Today is just not my day._

"I guessed." I answered.

"You're lying." Damon stated.

"No I'm not." I denied.

"It looks like we're not the only ones keeping secrets here." Damon said to Stefan.

"Tell us what it is," Stefan said. "Have you met a vampire before?"

"_Think Harry think. If you don't tell them, they'll never trust you and you'll lose your friends and your boyfriend." _I thought to myself.

"No, that's not it," I sighed.

"Well then, what is it?" Damon asked.

"I'm a wizard." I stated, staring directly at Damon.

They didn't say anything for a few seconds then Stefan started laughing hysterically. "You expect us to believe that you're a wizard?"

I huffed angrily. "I **am **you anus!"

"Prove it." Stefan said with a smirk.

_Fine._ _You want to see some magic? I'll show you some magic._

I went up to Damon and snatched the cup out of his hand, and placed it on the counter. "Watch." I commanded. I concentrated on the cup and whispered, "Wingardium Leviosa," The cup started floating up, up, and up until it almost touched the ceiling. Then I stopped concentrating on it and it fell onto the counter and broke.

"What the -"

"I'm not done yet." I said holding up a finger to Stefan and Damon.

"Reparo!" I said, concentrating on the broken glass. They all came together until the cup was whole again. I walked a few paces back from the counter and, still concentrating on the cup, said, "Accio!" The cup came whirling towards me and I caught it in my hand. I turned to look at Stefan and Damon who were gaping and smirked victoriously.

"Was that enough proof?"

They both nodded and I handed the cup back to Damon.

"Dang…where were you when I broke my favorite mug?" Stefan said in awe.

I laughed.

"So is your godfather a wizard too?" Damon asked.

I nodded, "Yes but he can't do wand less magic like I just did. Only a few people know how too."

"So you 'wizards' do use wands?" Stefan asked.

"Yeah most of us do." I replied.

"How come you don't have one?"

"I have one but I don't need to use it so I don't. I'm not dependent on it like most wizards and witches are." I answered.

"What I don't understand is…why would you move to a town where you and your godfather are the only people with magic?" Damon questioned.

"Well we aren't the only people –"

"But you didn't know that before you moved here."

"It's a long story but basically I wanted to get away from the Wizarding World. This was the first time I've used magic since I left."

**How did you guys like it? Loads of talking I know but it's all I could think of. Stefan and Damon know Harry's secret now! Yay! It's only a matter of time before Elena and Bonnie find out. Speaking of them, I'm thinking of putting the next two chapters in their point of view. What do you think?**

**In response to the PM I got: Yes Damon and Harry will be having sex again but it won't be a whole chapter like the first time.**

**Review! Favorite! & Follow!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey guys **** I have a brand new chappie for you! I'm pretty pleased with myself. I was thinking of setting dates for myself that I would update on. Like every Monday or so. But I haven't gotten my laptop yet and I'll only be able to do that when I get it. I'm supposed to get it Sunday though. Hopefully I do. Anyway, here's your chappie:**

**Word Count: 1,373**

**-One Day Before-**

Elena, who sat in a booth at the Grill, watched her ex-boyfriend, Stefan, out of the corner of her eye. For a boy who'd been dumped, he seemed pretty calm and for some selfish reason that bothered her. He was lounging around, playing pool and just having a good time. "What do you think he's thinking about?" Elena asked Bonnie, who was sitting next to her.

"Who?" Bonnie asked confusedly.

"Stefan!"

Bonnie rolled her eyes. "Elena I'm sure he's not worried about what you're thinking so why worry about what he is?"

Elena let out a frustrated sound. "I don't know," She sighed. "I've been having these dreams, you know? He's standing at the top of my bed just watching me sleep. And I would wake up and he would smile, and then jump out of my window. You want to know the craziest part?"

"The whole dream is crazy but sure." Bonnie said.

"Instead of dying like he should have, he lands on his feet. Isn't that weird?"

"So you think it's weird that instead of falling to his death you're ex-boyfriend lived? Do you need to see Mrs. Monroe again?" Bonnie asked in a concerned voice.

"I don't need to see a counselor." Elena said amusedly. She got distracted as Stefan went over to the bar to get a drink. Once he got it, he sat down facing everyone and was looking around. His eyes stopped on her and she blushed and looked down at the table.

"Oh my god, he's looking at me." She muttered to Bonnie. She tilted her head to see if he was still looking and he was.

"Ohhhh. He's looking at you, quick! Somebody give him a medal." Bonnie replied sarcastically. "I don't understand you Elena. First you dump him then you blush when he looks at you? That's pretty weird."

"I don't understand me either okay? Deal with it." Elena snapped.

Bonnie shrugged. "Whatever…anyway I have to tell you something." She said seriously.

Elena put all of her attention on Bonnie. Lately, Bonnie had been acting pretty secretive and Elena was dying to know what was up. Usually, Bonnie told her everything and to be kept in the dark was driving her mad.

"What is it?" Elena replied curiously.

"I can't tell you here. It's to public. Can we go to your house?" Bonnie asked, looking around the crowded place.

"Yeah sure come on." They got up and Elena dropped some money onto the table before leaving. With Bonnie driving like a maniac, they got to Elena's house in less than ten minutes. Jenna wasn't home when they got there but Jeremy was.

"Hey Bonnie, haven't seen you in a while." He said as they walked into the kitchen where he was chilling.

"I'm here like every day," Bonnie laughed. "You're just way too busy for me."

Jeremy grinned, "I could never be too busy for my psychic. How's that going by the way?"

"Pretty good." Bonnie nodded.

"Anyway…." Elena said. She found it pretty weird how her brother and best friend were acting. They were always close and joking but now-a-days Jeremy was all doom and gloom, seeing him smile at Bonnie was both refreshing and confusing. "Come on Bonnie, we can talk in my room."

"You know as well as I do your room is not private." Jeremy laughed and walked out. Elena rolled her eyes. "_Same old Jeremy," _She thought, shaking her head_. _She led Bonnie upstairs.

She walked into her room and sat on her bed. Bonnie sat next to her and Elena looked at her expectantly.

Bonnie sighed. "Okay so you know how in the beginning of the year, I was like completely against the idea of me being a witch?" She asked.

"Yes." Elena nodded.

"Well it turns out, it's true. I'm a witch." Bonnie said, biting her lip nervously as she waited for Elena to say something.

"Whoa; didn't expect that." Elena said. Her breathing seemed to get a little faster as she tried to wrap her mind around the fact that her best friend was a witch. "Give me a sec okay?"

"Sure." Bonnie said watching her with worried eyes. Elena closed her eyes and took a few deep breaths.

She exhaled and opened her eyes. "Okay I'm cool now." She stated. "How long have you know?" She asked.

"Only for a little while; I was just trying to figure out how to tell you." Bonnie replied.

"Cool. So um…are you like Sabrina?"

Bonnie laughed. "No, Elena, I am not like Sabrina." She answered with a large smile on her face.

"Whew. She had a pretty crappy life after figuring out she was a witch." Elena sighed, "Are you going to tell Harry?"

"That's another thing I wanted to tell you about." Bonnie said.

"What is it?"

"I'm kind of getting the feeling that Harry already knows."

"You can't tell Elena or Bonnie." Harry told Damon and Stefan.

"Why not? I'm not saying I will but I thought they were your best friends." Damon said.

"They are! I will tell them when I'm ready which I am not." Harry replied.

"What are you scared of?" Stefan asked.

"Nothing," Harry said. "Just leave it alone okay?"

"Fine," Stefan responded. "I'll be upstairs." He left the kitchen leaving Harry and Damon to stare at each other awkwardly.

Harry waited for Damon to say something. Now that Stefan was gone and they were alone, neither of them had anything to say which kind of scared Harry.

"So…about that whole compelling thing," Damon started, putting air quotes around compelling. "I didn't mean it. I swear."

"Yeah right," Harry snorted. "And I'm Merlin."

"What?"

"Nothing Damon," Harry said. "Let's just forget about the whole compelling thing okay? For now, let's just talk about this bloody bite and how long I have to hide it from my godfather."

"Ah about that…"

Angry eyes watched as Damon and Harry talked with each other. She hated the way Damon was so comfortable and relaxed around Harry whereas with her he was stiff and cold. Why was she the only one who could see that Damon was meant to be with **her **and not that irritating creature? Why was she the only one who could see that Damon and her, they were soul mates! Made for each other for all eternity! She was even born in the same time period as him damn it! Of course she'd had to resort to desperate measures when Damon had been changed but it all worked out in the end because now she was like him. She'd loyally followed him all these years and not once had he acknowledged her. She convinced herself, even through all the flings and tramps, that he loved her and would never hurt her intentionally. Well no more. If Damon didn't love her as much as she loved him, then there would be consequences. She was tired of being nice. Now? Now she was going to have some fun.

She was going to make Damon regret ever breaking Isabella Joseph's heart.

**OHHHHHHH CHIZZZZ! I'm the writer and I didn't see that coming. Ha I absolutely adore this chapter (: I bet you all forgot about Isa. She's Cray. Bonnie finally told someone about her witch secret! Harry is being stubborn and not telling his best friends for totally like ever (BFFTLE) his secret :/ Bad Harry. Ha Review, Favorite, and Follow please! Love you all xx**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey guys! Sorry for the long delay **** I got my laptop but I have no internet. I'm trying to find ways I can access some internet weekly. I hope you like the update, it's longer because I've had more time and I wanted a lot of stuff to happen in this chapter because it's my 20****th****! I've never gotten this far in a story and I'm pretty proud of myself **** without further ado, your chapter!**

**Word count: 2,036**

Harry got out of his car and sighed. Damon apparently _still_ had to go on his little trip, even if he did leave a day late. Harry had told The Salvatore's his secret merely two days ago and surprisingly, nothing had _really_ changed. Sure they knew his secret and vice versa but it was only them who knew and he was hoping it stayed that way. At least until he told Bonnie and Elena. Speaking of, he spotted them about to walk into the building together and hurried to catch up with them. He caught up to them just as they opened the doors.

"Hey," Elena and Bonnie greeted him.

"Where have you been?" Elena asked.

"Hey," Harry waved to them. "What do you mean?" He asked in confusion.

"You were supposed to come over yesterday, remember?" Elena said.

"Oh crap. I totally forgot!" Harry groaned.

"It's cool," Bonnie said. They stopped in front of Bonnie's locker. "What were you doing anyways? We were blowing up your phone." She asked him as she opened her locker.

"I was hanging out with Stefan." Harry replied. And he actually was. They spent the whole day talking about Stefan's vampirism and Harry's ability to do magic. Which really meant Harry did small bits of magic for Stefan's amusement.

"Oh really?" Elena replied in a surprised voice. Bonnie and her traded looks and she continued. "That's odd."

"It is?" Harry responded. He pretended not to notice Bonnie and Elena's look. "How?"

"It's just," Elena said. "I didn't know you and Stefan were friends like that."

"Stefan and I are like this," Harry twisted his fingers together and held them up. This, of course, was a total exaggeration but he and Stefan _were_ friends. "Total BFF'S."

Elena raised her eyebrows. "Okay then."

"So anyone else feel like they're totally behind?" Bonnie asked as she closed her locker.

"Strangely, I don't." Elena said when they began walking again.

"I _know_ I am." Harry nodded.

"That's what happens when you get caught skipping." Elena said wisely and wagged her finger in their faces.

"Don't even Elena!" Bonnie laughed.

"Yeah, you were a part of it too." Harry said amusedly.

"Yeah, yeah I know." Elena replied with a grin.

"I'll see you guys at lunch okay?" Bonnie said as they neared her class.

"Bye!" Elena and Harry said simultaneously. Bonnie's class wasn't too far away from theirs so they got there right before the bell rang. They took their seats and traded looks of relief.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Damon frowned and took another sip of his drink. "I don't understand." He stated firmly to the woman standing in front of him. This woman was known as Bree, owner and bartender of Bree's bar to some but to others who knew who she really was, she was known as a witch.

Bree sighed. "I can't help you Damon." She said firmly.

"I don't _need_ your help," Damon scoffed. "I just want some information."

"Fine, Damon, what do you need to know?" Bree asked in an annoyed voice.

"What's up with the vampire's showing up Mystic Falls?" Damon asked. "Who's sending them?"

"I don't know who or why. And frankly, Damon I don't want to. Any more questions?"

"I think," He paused then downed his drink and sighed contently. "You do know something." Damon flashed a large smile.

Bree sighed and proceeded to tell him the little that she knew.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Harry wrinkled his nose in disgust at the cafeteria food; greasy pizza, a rotten apple, and white milk. He pushed his tray away from him and paid attention to the conversation Bonnie, Elena, and Stefan were having.

"Has she contacted you?" Elena asked Bonnie.

"She called me but I was doing something _else_ so I couldn't pick up in time." Bonnie replied. She put a slight emphasis on 'else' and everyone got it. It wasn't that she was busy; it was that she didn't want to pick up.

"I'm avoiding her." Elena said bluntly. Bonnie laughed and Elena shrugged. "You may think I'm kidding but I am. I learnt her cheer but I haven't practiced in _forever_. I suck."

"I'm sure she'll understand," Stefan said. "She can't be that bad."

"She _is_," Elena hissed. "Caroline takes her job as captain very seriously. I'm going to have to tighten up and start going to practice again."

"I'll come with you." Bonnie smiled.

"And I will probably see both of you there. I have football practice almost every day this week. There's a game coming up."

"Dudes, I need to enroll in something," Harry said. "I have no life."

"Well what can you do?" Elena asked. "Something you're good or even okay at?"

Harry bit his lip. "Um…"

"How can you be good at nothing? Didn't you play sports or something when you were younger?" Bonnie asked in confusion.

"Not everybody is athletic Bonnie. Maybe he painted or something, who knows? Childhoods are always blurry," Stefan said and patted Harry on the back. "We'll just find something new he's good at." Stefan smiled.

"I- I need to use the bathroom." Elena said abruptly and stood up.

"I'll come with you." Bonnie said. She stood and they walked away quickly.

"Is it just me or are they acting weird?" Stefan asked as soon as they left.

"It's not just you, they are. I think Bonnie finally embraced her true self."

"And that is?" Stefan raised her eyebrow.

"Don't act stupid Stefan. You know, and you know that this is a very inappropriate place to talk about this."

"Talk about what?" Harry turned and saw Caroline standing behind them. She had curiosity written all over her face and he mentally sighed. "_Now there will be rumors about us all over the school_"

"How long have you been standing there?" Stefan asked.

"Long enough," Caroline responded. "Where are Elena and Bonnie?"

"They're in the bathroom." Harry said.

"Oh okay," Caroline said. She sat down in front of them. "So how are you Stefan?"

"I'm fine." Stefan responded.

"And you Harry?"

"I'm good." Harry said.

"That's good. How is Damon?"

"He's fine. Why?" Harry replied suspiciously.

"I was just wondering," Caroline said innocently. "It's a shame you two broke up. You were _so_ good together."

Harry narrowed his eyes at her. "We didn't break up."

"Oh!" Caroline replied in a surprised voice. "I guess you don't know then. This is awkward."

"Know what?" Harry's voice rose a little.

Caroline blushed embarrassedly. "Harry I'm sorry I had to be the one to tell you this but…Damon has a girlfriend. He's cheating on you."

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

"I don't believe it," Elena stated as soon as Harry finished telling her what happened later on after school at the Grill. "Caroline's a big ass liar and all she wants to do is mess with your mind."

"Preach," Bonnie said in agreement. "While Damon is all kinds of bad, I don't think he would do that to you."

"What do you think Stefan?" Harry asked.

"I honestly don't know," Stefan shrugged. "If it's true he sure as hell wouldn't tell me. I don't even know where he went or why he left town."

"He told me he was visiting his friend, Bree? I think that's what her name was." Harry told Stefan.

Stefan sighed and shook his head. "What?" Harry asked.

"Damon is such a dumb ass," Stefan said. Harry gave him a questioning look. "Damon and Bree used to be lovers."

"Oh."

And that was all he had to say. What was he supposed to? Damon technically hadn't _lied_ to him but he hadn't told him that the 'friend' he was going to see was his ex.

"Harry? Are –"

"No, I'm not. But I'll be fine," Harry cut Elena off. "I got to go." He was already up and walking out by the time he finished, leaving his friends staring in confusion.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Damon studied Bree and briefly wondered if she was lying to him. He had racked his brain over a hundred times in the past ten minutes, trying to figure out who would want to harm him. Him! Of all people! He could understand someone like Stefan, with his annoying know-it-all look and stress lines on his forehead, but not him. He was awesome!

"_They're just jealous._" Damon thought firmly.

- /- - - - - - - - - -/ - - - - - - - - - - - - - - /- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - /- - - - - - - - - - - - / - - - - - - - - - - - - /- - - - -

Harry was in the living room watching TV when Sirius came home several hours later, around 10.

"Hey." Harry stood when he walked into the living room.

Harry couldn't help but feel a bit guilty when he saw the surprised look on his godfather's face. Whenever he came home, Sirius was either not home or already asleep so they didn't really see each other a lot.

"Hey there," Sirius said a bit awkwardly. "What are you doing home so early?"

"I don't know I just felt like staying home today. Why?" Harry shrugged. He got his answer when a pretty, raven haired girl walked up behind Sirius.

"Babe there's no…oh hi," She said when she saw Harry. "I'm Katelyn."

"Harry," Harry replied. "Sirius's godson."

"Sirius I didn't know you had a godson," Katelyn said to Sirius, who seemed to be frozen. Katelyn turned back to Harry. "How long are you staying here?"

"Harry lives here." Sirius finally spoke.

"Then where has he been the past couple of days?" Katelyn asked.

"_Couple of days?_" Harry thought. _"How long has this been going on?_"

"Harry usually comes home late."

The guilt Harry felt vanished completely. "Now I know why you never cared." Harry said. He swept past them and darted up the stairs then into his room.

What was with everyone and secrets lately? _Honestly_.

Not only was his boyfriend possibly cheating on him, his godfather was keeping him a secret. He'd come here to have a fresh start, a way to get away from all the betrayal and hurt but it just followed him. Harry grabbed his phone and put his favorite song on blast. Elena and Bonnie, after figuring out that Harry had absolutely no taste in music, showed him a few bands they thought he would be interested in. On The Brightside by Never Shout Never, was currently his favorite song.

He fell asleep with the song on repeat and a frown on his face.

**What did you guys think? Was it good? I hope so; it actually took me a while to write this. Katelyn will be around more often, just so you know. Do any of you know who Damon's 'girl friend' is? Review if you do. Jeez, when Damon comes back in the next chapter he's going to have A LOT to deal with. I'm hoping you guys haven't given up on this story and if you have, well then I'm going to try my hardest to reel you back in **** Remember, I love you all! Review, favorite, and follow 3**

**PS: I have recently acquired a twitter account and I do believe that you should follow me. Follow underscorenaomi. I couldn't think of anything better lol. I will totally follow you back.**


	21. Chapter 21

Hey guys! Don't worry the next chapter will be posted within the next few days; I just wanted to know if anyone had any questions about the story. PM me if you do! I don't want anyone to be confused.

That's all for now,

-Lovin' Me Some _SLASH_


	22. Chapter 22

**Hey guys *fist pumps* vas happenin? I'm so excited for the fourth of July, can't wait to go to the beach! I want to wish you guys a premature Happy Fourth of July! And with that said, go ahead and read the chapter. Btw, I'm really digging this whole '2,000+' chapter thing I have going on so here's another one.**

**Word count: 2,371**

**(This chapter starts off after Harry left the Grill!)**

"Poor Harry," Elena said as she watched him walk out.

"He doesn't deserve this," Bonnie shook her head. "He came here to get away from stuff like this."

"I did too." Stefan sighed. "I'm going to go call my idiot brother. Text me if anything new happens." He said.

"Will do," Bonnie said. "Later."

"Yeah," Stefan said. He glanced down at Elena before leaving.

Elena let out a breath. "How was that?" She asked Bonnie.

"Pretty good, it was like you weren't even affected by his presence." Bonnie told her.

"God knows I was," Elena replied. "I don't know how much longer I could keep this up."

"You should've just talked to him like I told you to from the beginning but no you had to break up with him." Bonnie said.

"What was I supposed to say, oh I'm not completely freaked out by the fact that your dead ex-girlfriend looks exactly like me? He was in _love_ with her Bonnie. You don't know how much that hurts."

Bonnie sighed. "I'm sorry," She replied. "You're right, I don't know."

"And while it does hurt…it hurts more not being with him."

"Are you saying what I think you're saying?" Bonnie asked in a slightly excited voice.

"Yeah…I want him back."

/-/-/-/-/

Stefan ignored all speeding limits as he drove home. He had way too many things on his mind to care about a ticket that he wasn't going to get. Once he was back at the boarding house, he got himself a blood bag and relaxed on the couch. He dialed Damon's number and waited for him to answer.

"Yes annoying brother of mine," Damon picked up.

"When are you coming back?" Stefan ignored his insult.

"I'll be there by tomorrow morning. Why?"

"You're in BIG trouble brother," Stefan told him.

"What do you mean?"

"Harry knows you went to see your ex-lover."

Damon let a quiet curse. "And how does he know that?"

"I told him of course," Stefan said. "He deserved to know."

"I suppose he thinks I'm cheating on him then."

"Most likely, yes." Stefan nodded even though Damon couldn't see him.

Damon was quiet for a while. "Thank you for sharing this with me." He said at last.

"Don't ever say I don't do anything for you." Stefan hung up.

/-/-/-/

"Did you tell him?" A hooded figure said to a girl.

"Yeah," The girl nodded.

"What did he say?"

"He didn't say anything," She rolled her eyes. "Why am I doing this again?"

She recoiled quickly as a hand flew to her face and struck her. "I told you too that's why," The person sneered. "Don't ever ask me that again."

The girl nodded fearfully.

"Don't worry, there's something in it for you," The person said. "You just have to be patient."

"Patient," The girl repeated.

/-/-/-/

Harry woke up the next morning to the sound of his phone ringing. He grabbed it groggily and answered it. "Hello?"

"Hey Harry!" Elena and Bonnie's loud voices blasted into his ear.

"Ugh," He groaned.

"Get up; we'll be there in 15." With a click, they hung up. Harry let out another groan and rolled out of his bed. He staggered into the bathroom to get ready and, ten minutes later, he came out wide awake. He threw on some clean clothes, grabbed his phone and bag, and headed downstairs. He had his hand on the door knob to leave when Sirius came out of the kitchen. "Harry,"

Harry turned towards him. He didn't say anything; he just stared at Sirius with a blank look on his face.

Sirius had an apologetic look on his face as he started talking. "I'm sorry for hiding Katelyn from you. I was going to but-"

"You don't have to explain yourself to me." Harry said expressionlessly. "You're a grown man and you're allowed to have secrets."

Sirius flinched back.

With that said Harry grasped the door knob and opened the front door then closed it behind him.

Bonnie and Elena were just pulling up when he went outside and he quickly got into the back seat. "Morning Harry," Elena said as he got in.

"Morning," Harry replied. He looked out the window and didn't talk as Bonnie drove them to school. Once they got there, Harry got out and, ignoring the confused calls of Elena and Bonnie, walked over to Caroline who was surrounded by a gaggle of girls.

"I'll talk to you guys later." Caroline said when Harry stopped in front of her. The girls dispersed quickly. "What can I do for you?"

"Who told you that Damon had a girlfriend?"

"My friend told me that they were going out." Caroline answered.

"I need a _name_ Caroline." Harry said impatiently.

"Isabella, but I call her Isa." Caroline rolled her eyes. "Why?"

Harry froze.

"Hello? Earth to Harry?" Caroline snapped her fingers in his face. Harry recoiled. "Why do you want to know her name?"

"No reason," Harry replied. "What else do you know about their 'relationship'?"

"Well, Isa says they started going out a few days ago."

"Did you bother to tell her that he's seeing someone already?" Harry asked.

"I tried to," Caroline said, "But she wouldn't listen. She kept saying that he was in love with her and that they would be together forever, whatever that means."

Harry instantly knew what she was talking about. Isa was a vampire. That was the only logical explanation and, now that he thought about it, he felt really stupid. She was a teen girl, who lived on the outskirts of town, didn't go to school, and only came into town sometimes. He shook his head and focused on what Caroline was saying to him

"…and I know it hurts but you have to get over it."

"Um…okay?"

Caroline smiled and squeezed his shoulder. "Remember, life goes on." With that, she walked away. Harry watched her retreating form in bewilderment before dismissing it and walking back to Elena and Bonnie.

"So I just found out something interesting," Harry said to them. They looked at him expectantly. "Isa is dating Damon."

"Seriously?" Bonnie exclaimed.

"Who's Isa?" Elena asked with a frown.

"This girl I met at the grill. She seemed really nice and told me that she lived on the outskirts of town. Then, when I was leaving, she told me to always be on the lookout because some people aren't who they say they are."

"How come you never told us that?" Elena said.

"I thought you'd think I was crazy." Harry shrugged.

"And how do you know her?" Elena turned to Bonnie.

"I also met her at the grill but Harry was with me. She came over and asked if he thought about what she said and when he tried to say it in front of me, she cut him off. Then she said to observe those close to you and around you." Bonnie explained.

"That's creepy." Elena unknowingly echoed Bonnie.

"That's what I said! Anyway, why would Damon go out with her?"

"I don't know but at this point, I really doubt it. Damon's not into crazy or at least I hope not." Harry said.

"It's nice to know you have such faith in my brother," Bonnie and Elena jumped as Stefan appeared seemingly out of nowhere. "Fortunately for you, he isn't."

Harry sighed in relief. "Is he back yet?"

"Yeah, he arrived this morning. He seemed pretty eager to see you." Stefan revealed.

"Well he's going to have to wait. I am going to Bonnie's house after school." Harry said. He was excited to meet Bonnie's grandmother. With all that'd been happening, he had forgotten all about Bonnie being a witch. Now that he was avoiding Sirius he couldn't very well go home could he? Hopefully, Bonnie had already discovered her magical heritage so he could help her with it. Maybe he could teach her how to do some wand less and wordless magic.

"And what about you?" Stefan said to Elena. "Are you doing anything after school?"

"I was planning on watching a movie." Elena replied.

"What movie?"

"Zombieland the greatest zombie movie ever," Elena said. "Have you heard of it?"

"Who hasn't? I love that movie."

Elena bit her lip. "Well then maybe- maybe you should join me."

Stefan raised his eyebrows and a smile appeared on his face. "I'd love too. And, I'll bring the popcorn and candy. You like Twizzlers right?"

"Yeah," Elena nodded.

"Then I'll be there at 8."

"_It's a date_," Was what Elena wanted to say. Instead she said, "Okay."

Stefan, who realized Harry and Bonnie were watching them with almost creepy smiles, waved and walked away. Later on, Elena would swear that she did _not_ squeal happily with Bonnie despite Stefan hearing them clearly.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

The day passed quickly until it was lunchtime. The gang sat at their usual lunch table and chattered amongst themselves. The only interesting thing that happened was the approaching Caroline who took a deep breath before saying _sincerely_, "I'm sorry Harry. I realize what I've been doing is wrong and I don't expect us to become friends again but, if you would believe it, I have no idea why I've been doing what I've been doing."

Harry and Stefan exchanged looks. "I believe you," Harry said. He unconsciously touched the necklace Damon had given, which he had never taken off. "And I forgive you."

"Thanks. Bonnie, Elena," Caroline looked to them. "I've been a total bitch- worse than that time we were playing queens and princess's and I threw a fit because I wanted to be a queen. I didn't talk to you guys for weeks and I was completely miserable during those weeks, just like I am now. I may have other friends but they're nothing compared to my best friends and I hope you can forgive me."

Bonnie started laughing. "I remember that, your mom had to buy you a bigger crown and everything."

"And then you tried to get Matt to be your king, but he ran away from you." Elena laughed. "That was hilarious."

"Yeah it was," Caroline smiled. "So whadda ya say? Friends?"

"Friends," Elena and Bonnie said simultaneously.

"Can I sit then?" Caroline asked hesitantly.

"Yeah sure." Elena scooted closer to Stefan and Caroline sat next to her.

"So how's life?" Caroline asked.

"Okay," Bonnie answered. "Yours?"

"Pretty boring, it's like a cycle: come to school, go to cheerleader practice, hang out with some people, go home, and repeat." Caroline replied.

"Wasn't it always like that?" Elena asked.

"No, sometimes we would have sleepovers."

"Oh yeah,"

"So what are you guys going to do when you see Damon? Wait…weren't we supposed to go to his house yesterday?" Caroline remembered. "We were supposed to go today too!"

"No he was out of town yesterday and the day before yesterday. He got home this morning." Stefan said. "So you have to go tomorrow, not today."

"How come you don't go? You've only been at this school for a little while. You couldn't possibly have finished your community service." Elena asked curiously.

Stefan smirked slightly. "I don't know," He shrugged. "They didn't say anything to me."

"So Mr. Rivera got Harry but not you? That's a little unfair." Caroline noted.

"He got me because I was careless and got caught skipping along with Elena and Bonnie." Harry told her. "Damn cameras."

"That makes more sense." Caroline nodded.

"Well since none of you guys are going to be in school, I'll be pretty bored by myself. I might as well turn myself in."

"Might as well," Elena said with a small smile. Inside, she was jumping around. Hopefully, tonight they would get back together after she got a few answers out of him. Like what _exactly _happened with Katherine. Then, tomorrow, she would have someone to cuddle with. And then she would concentrate on finding someone for Bonnie. Yes, things were looking up for Elena.

-/-/-/ Stefan's POV /-/-/-/-/

She wanted him back.

Elena Gilbert, the oddest and most amazing person he'd ever come across, wanted him back. Don't ask him how he knew (a certain witch told him). He knew, of course, that she would ask him about things that he should have already told about but it would be worth it to kiss her again, to call her his.

And if you couldn't tell, he was really, really excited.

-/-/-/ Caroline's POV /-/-/-/-/

Caroline watched Elena and Bonnie closely, looking for any changes, and unsurprisingly she found a lot. Without her around, they were themselves and she was honestly happy for them. Hanging out with Isa had really changed her– and not for the better. She'd made up her mind last night after she got home. She was going to come clean about everything and get friends back. Caroline knew she couldn't reveal it to them at Damon's house, which Isa had under surveillance, so she decided to do the next best thing: Group texting.

It was going to work.

Or at least, she hoped it would.

-/-/-/-

**DUH, DUH, DUHHHHH! Oh my ginger Jesus. I'm in absolute love with this chapter! The reason I decided to bring Caroline back into it is I was watching the season finale (again) and I couldn't help but love her at the small Klaroline moment. She's okay in my books now or at least until she flacks up her non-existent relationship with Klaus. Elena and Stefan ARE HAPPENING, even though I'm a firm DELENA fan. This, obviously, can't work in this story. Moving on, please review, favorite, and follow :D**


	23. Chapter 23

Hey guys I just wanted to let you know that I posted a poll on my profile that you should check out because it's important. Here's the question :Who should be in the story?

And here are the choices: Katherine, Klaus, Elijah, Draco.


End file.
